


【磁石NS】2038

by uraumaim930027



Series: 磁石NS [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊抖S二宮和也 x 抖M櫻井翔。＊基本上就是一個充滿BDSM的R慎故事，R18慎入慎入慎入。＊AO3完整版，之前出本的內容都在裡面了！





	1. 《Insult》

**Author's Note:**

> ＊抖S二宮和也 x 抖M櫻井翔。  
> ＊BDSM，R18慎。

『高高在上的櫻井さん，骨子裡是個淫蕩的男人呢。』

 

 

\---

 

 

換下拘謹的西裝，開著電視在客廳沙發上拆信。現在這年代會寄信的人越來越少了，除了新年時的年賀狀和結婚喜帖，其他信件都成了電子郵件告知。

手中的黑色信封上沒有貼任何郵票，沒有任何記號，看樣子是對方直接放到他家信箱裡。

  
嘖嘖，何必大費周章呢。

他拆開信封，裡頭放著一張暗紅色小卡，像是他所知的連續劇裡的預告書或者恐嚇信。

仔細一瞧，上頭只印了金色的七個字。

 

『明天老地方等你。』署名是草寫的英文字母N。

 

一陣顫慄自腳底蔓延至頭頂，握著邀請函的指節過度用力而發白，不停顫抖。

  
男人知曉他的所有，從頭到腳掌握他的所有，那些秘密在男人面前無所遁形，只需幾個眼神就能讓他臣服。

與其說是害怕，不如稱之為病態的興奮，只要想起男人對他的一字一句，他即無法克制自己的反應。

他小心翼翼把卡片收回信封裡，躺在沙發上長吁一口氣，整理好自己的情緒。

今晚櫻井翔睡得特別安穩。

 

\---

 

不知道從什麼時候開始，也許是生活壓力過大，每天在電視台擔任新聞主播，要面對的突發狀況太多，私底下生活還會被媒體打擾，形象出了問題甚至可能丟掉工作，他卻還要保持完美的笑容，巨大的壓力與恐懼壓的他喘不過氣。

  
他想，這大概是讓他對性產生不同的需求的原因，普通的性愛不足以滿足他，他亦不知道該怎麼解決。

用各種不同的體位，跟不同的漂亮女人做過很多次，也沒辦法填滿他空虛的心靈，看到女人的裸體不是沒反應，只是他總覺得缺少了什麼。

直到某次在播報新聞時，累積許多經驗的他竟然犯了嚴重的口誤，電視台出現放送事故，責任他只能一肩扛起。

  
那天直播後他被叫到一個小房間，裡面坐著節目製作人和導播，他有預感自己會遭到一頓痛罵。

『櫻井さん怎麼搞的，放送事故損害的是我們新聞的名譽，你負擔的起嗎？』

  
『節目開始前我都一再提醒了，你有沒有在聽啊！』

『不要以為你長的好看一點觀眾就會喜歡你，我們是新聞節目不是偶像節目，這麼簡單的事情也會犯錯，還真是中看不中用啊。』

『是⋯⋯非常對不起，我知道錯了⋯⋯我會努力改進的⋯⋯』

  
『說到要做到啊，櫻井さん。』

導播和製作人揚長而去，留下櫻井翔一個人在房間裡，櫻井翔的手指緊緊抓住西裝褲，抓的自己手都疼，但除了內心的不甘以外，被辱罵讓他的臉頰和耳根子都紅了，充溢的羞恥感從內到外襲來，更令他驚訝的是他竟然因此而勃起了。

怎麼回事。

上網搜尋了之後，他還是很困惑。

  
櫻井翔不知該如何是好，最後選擇求助自己的好友相葉雅紀。

相葉說櫻井翔是個M，精神上的M，然後給了他一個地址，說他會先打過去招呼一下，櫻井翔想去那個地方看看的話，跟櫃台人員說是A推薦的，要指名N就行了。

接著他遇見了N，成為SM俱樂部的常客。

 

 

\---

 

 

隔日，是夜。

一身西裝，與平時電視上主播造型無異，外頭罩上一件黑色大衣，櫻井翔戴上眼鏡與毛帽，怕被別人認出而遮掩自己的面容。

他熟練地走進俱樂部，俱樂部外觀普通，招牌毫不起眼，外觀看起來像辦公大樓，前身是間旅店，管禁森嚴，採取引薦制，需要靠認識的人推薦才有資格成為會員。

走近櫃台，櫻井翔拿下眼鏡，辨識度極高的臉孔讓櫃台小姐一下就認出，她並沒有因為櫻井翔會出現在這種地方而感到驚訝，對她而言櫻井翔只是許多出入此處的名人之一。

「櫻井さん，N已恭候您許久。直走左轉電梯上樓2038號房。」

「謝謝。」

內心騷動不已，皮鞋踩在地板上的聲音迴盪在空氣中，讓他想起N第一次到來的時候，也是穿著皮鞋，當時櫻井翔雙眼被矇住，對那停在他跟前的皮鞋聲印象深刻。

從進電梯上樓到走在長廊，他心跳加速幾乎要覺得難以呼吸，離2038號房不遠，他每一步都刻意放慢速度，為的是給自己時間心理準備。

  
N像是擁有魔力般，讓櫻井翔渴望來到俱樂部找他，但要不是N空出時間來見他，他是無法主動聯繫上N的，通常都是N寄給他邀請函，在他的精神與身體一段時間沒有被疼愛過後，勾起他所有的情慾。

 

櫻井翔握上門把，克制自己手指的顫抖，壓下，進入房間，鎖上房門，他靠在門板上，什麼都沒做卻呼吸急促。

掃視整個房間，黑色的壁紙和紅色的床單，除了床以外還有一張雙人沙發和浴室。

N就躺在床上，穿著黑色襯衫黑色西裝褲，領口的扣子開了三顆，不打領帶；床頭櫃上的遊戲機令人注目，看來是N在等櫻井翔時打發時間用的。

  
櫻井翔緩步走向N，脫下毛帽與眼鏡，大衣掛在衣架上，皮鞋規矩的放好，站到床邊看著N。

 

「櫻井さん今天遲到三分鐘了呢。」

  
「抱歉。」

「還有、你忘記敲門了。」坐直身軀，N挪動身體走下床。

 

「對、對不起。」

「對不起？」N一把扣住櫻井翔的下巴，逼得櫻井翔和他四目相交，琥珀色的眸子銳利的要把櫻井翔看穿，「想不到櫻井さん還真是不懂禮貌啊。」

他湊近對方耳邊，玩味的語氣夾帶著不堪入耳的字句，「這樣就想打發我，也太天真了吧？給我好好道歉啊。」

 

「真的⋯⋯非常抱歉。」

  
全身都在顫抖，櫻井翔想移開視線，卻被N緊抓著不放，N輕蔑地看了他一眼，像是在說「要好好看著對方道歉，連這個都不懂嗎？」，他所觸範圍的肌膚都在發燙，櫻井翔費了一番心力才正視N並向他表示歉意。

「還有呢？」還有什麼？都好好到過歉了，N還要他做什麼？

  
櫻井翔困惑地低下頭，「我、對不起⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯」

  
「欸？不知道？」N皺起眉頭，接著在櫻井翔耳邊嘲諷地大笑出聲，那笑聲聽來只有嘲笑的意思。

「非常抱歉，我真的不知道——」

  
「哈啊？櫻井さん，開玩笑也該有個限度吧！你給我差不多一點！」

N鬆開手，隱藏在笑臉底下憤怒的神情讓櫻井翔不由得畏懼，他坐回床上，倚著床頭，把櫻井翔從頭到腳都打量了一遍，櫻井翔沒有吭聲，耐心等待N開口。

 

「還不趕快把西裝脫掉？」

「不然會被你淫蕩的身體弄髒的吧？」

「別看我，快動作啊。」

 

「是⋯⋯」

  
先是襯衫，再來是皮帶跟褲子，留下四角形底褲，隱約可見包覆其下的形狀。在N的注視下，櫻井翔脫衣服脫的不太利索，他只敢低頭看地板，不敢多看N一眼。

「過來。」N拍拍自己的大腿，櫻井翔爬上床，張開雙腿跨坐在N的胯間。N惡趣味地咬了口櫻井翔的乳首，對方悶哼的反應令他開心。櫻井翔想著大概要加快進行的速度，扭動腰部，隔著底褲磨蹭N的下身。

「誰准許你自己動的？」

  
「嗚、抱、抱歉⋯⋯」屁股被掐了一把，從身後N碰過的地方一路熱到前頭，櫻井翔的分身竟起了反應，他覺得自己全身燥熱，慾望在邊緣將要爆發。

那人的貓嘴勾起壞笑，兩隻手放在櫻井翔的屁股上，又揉又捏的，「沒想到櫻井さん那麼急著想被男人幹啊。」

「沒有、唔⋯⋯」光是聽到N的聲音便足夠讓櫻井翔腿軟，他半撐著自己的身體，想趕快獲得快感，伸手解開N的褲頭卻被一手打掉，他嚇得趕緊收回手，背在身後。

「很想舔吧？還是想自己坐上來搖？」

「沒有⋯⋯」櫻井翔搖搖頭，N扯下櫻井翔的底褲，掏出勃發的性器，指尖戳刺馬眼，舒服得櫻井翔加重喘息。

「沒有？櫻井さん也太不誠實了吧。還是說，承認自己是個渴望被我上的人有那麼難嗎？」

N環著櫻井翔的腰枝，刻意不再去碰櫻井翔的性器，自己褲子裡的東西同樣硬梆梆的，N卻是若無其事的樣子與櫻井翔繼續慢慢耗下去。

舌頭撩過耳畔，N湊近櫻井翔耳邊：「高高在上的主播大人，被大家知道的話會怎麼想？『櫻井さん好髒啊。』『淫蕩的櫻井さん是不是每天都想著被人幹呢？』」

「唔、不要再說了⋯⋯」即使如此，身體卻渴望被撫摸，空虛的小穴哀求著癢得想被N進入，櫻井翔閉起眼，N的每個字都敲在他心上，粉碎他堅強的自尊心。

「『啊啊，後穴不知道被幾個男人操過呢。』  
『播報新聞的時候，該不會還塞著玩具吧？』  
『很會說話的小嘴，原來深夜含男人的雞巴含的滿滿的。』」

前頭的分身一抽一抽的，分泌出的液體沾在N的西裝褲上，今夜仍未被開發過的後穴叫囂寂寞，想要被填滿而下意識夾緊屁股。

「呼、嗯⋯⋯不、」

「不愧是被我調教過的身體，才這樣就變得溼答答了。」

  
N的手覆上櫻井翔的下身，才剛握住還沒開始套弄，櫻井翔已經癱軟在N懷裡。

瞧見這預料之內的結果，N放輕聲量，氣音帶著訕笑：「真是噁心啊，櫻井さん竟然會因為被羞辱而變得那麼興奮。」

「嗯、哈啊⋯⋯」

  
「想被我插進去？」

N一手伸入櫻井翔未脫去的底褲，按壓著雙臀間的縫隙，另一手時不時擦過櫻井翔的陰莖前端，指尖不停打轉卻沒有幫他套弄。

「嗚⋯⋯嗚嗯⋯⋯」櫻井翔好想。想要被N插射，想要讓N把自己榨乾，想要他全部射進後穴裡，想被這男人蹂躪到爽哭。

「求我。」

  
「拜託你⋯⋯插進來⋯⋯」

被羞辱的羞恥心令他感到病態的亢奮，櫻井翔靠在N的肩上，要他如此具有尊嚴、重視自己社會地位的人講出這種話，他仍難為情。

「啊啊，錯了錯了！所以我才說你不懂禮貌嘛。都這到這地步怎麼還會犯這種錯誤呢？」

N語中帶笑，輕如銀鈴的笑聲、嗤之以鼻的冷笑，是他諷刺櫻井翔的最佳工具。被N譏諷的櫻井翔明知自己該生氣或難過，然而心底卻愈加渴求，渴望N能把他弄壞，用盡各種方法侮辱他。

「看著我說話有那麼難嗎？畏畏縮縮的，像什麼樣子。」

櫻井翔咬緊下唇，眼角泛著不甘心的眼淚抬起頭，N直勾勾的眼神散發強烈的氣勢，櫻井翔想移也移不開目光。

「還有，講話沒大沒小的，我是你的誰？」

  
「呼⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯主、主人⋯⋯」

  
「這還差不多一點。想要什麼，講啊。」

「想請主人⋯⋯插進來⋯⋯把我插到射、用後面就高潮⋯⋯」

「嗯，好喔。」

  
N扯下櫻井翔的內褲，得不到疼愛的分身流出的水弄溼他的西裝褲一大片，他懲罰性的輕捏櫻井翔的龜頭，沒想到櫻井翔忍不住就射在他的黑色襯衫跟褲子上，濁白色的液體沾在黑色布料上，形成強烈的對比，特別色情。

「但是你沒經過我允許就射了，你說怎麼辦？」

  
「呃、嗯、主人對不起⋯⋯」

「主播大人平常不是很能講話嗎？怎麼現在就只會說對不起了？」

「嗚、呃⋯⋯」

櫻井翔望著N，方才一不小心就高潮射精讓他滿腦空白，除了情慾還是情慾，「我請求主人讓我為您服務⋯⋯」

「服務什麼？」

  
「請求主人、讓我為您⋯⋯幫你舔⋯⋯」

  
「櫻井さん想舔什麼？」

N把皮帶拆掉，拉開拉鍊，從底褲掏出等待已久的性器，濃厚的味道頓時佔滿櫻井翔的鼻腔，讓他不由自主的嚥了嚥口水。

「想舔主人的、又大又粗的陰莖⋯⋯」

 

「我允許。就從你幫我舔開始吧。」

「是的，主人。」


	2. 《Kneel》

第一次到這間名叫Amnos的SM俱樂部時，櫻井翔緊張得把發抖的手放進口袋裡，裝作沒事的樣子走進按照相葉給他的地址處，一棟不起眼的大樓，因為怕被別人看見出入這種地方（雖然外表看起來只是棟辦公大樓），他刻意打扮的普通一些，再帶個口罩變裝完畢。

櫃檯人員見他是生面孔，直問了櫻井翔的身份；他尷尬地說是A推薦的，A應該已經打過電話了，只見櫃檯人員愣了會兒才反應過來，拿給他一張空白表格，要他填上基本資料。

基本資料啊⋯⋯櫻井翔苦惱地看著姓名那欄。要是資料外洩該怎麼辦？相葉不是說這是間SM俱樂部嗎？如果被發現的話，恐怕他是要在主播台上播報自己的性醜聞了，畢竟世人對他職業的形象要求很高，連交了女朋友都會成為週刊誌焦點，更何況是「一流名主播櫻井翔出入SM俱樂部」這樣聳動的消息呢？

 

「客人您不用擔心，少東有交代，絕對會好好保護客人們的隱私，嚴格管控出入人員的。」

  
想起少東員工訓練時的仔細叮囑，櫃檯人員向櫻井翔附上專業的笑容。

「啊、是嗎⋯⋯」

  
少東⋯⋯真是嶄新的說法啊。簽上自己的姓名，櫻井翔為紓解心裡的緊張，僵硬地露出微笑，試圖放鬆。

 

「您要指名Nさん是吧，請您先上2038號房稍等，馬上通知Nさん為您服務。直走左轉電梯上樓。」

「好，謝謝。」

 

 

 

走進陌生的房間，床上擺著形形色色的道具，有些他沒看過，也無法想像其用途。但看到按摩棒和跳蛋還有皮鞭時，他忍不住設想了等會可能發生的事情。

  
那個叫N的男人打算用這些東西來折磨自己嗎？

  
一想到自己可能會被迫張開雙腿，承受另一個男人的性器，他打了個哆嗦，厭惡噁心的自己，害怕別的男人的手會撫摸自己的私密處，一如自己以前對其他女人那樣，然後被男人操到高潮。

從沒跟男人做過，他說服自己該感到緊張，心底卻覺得癢，像是什麼情緒正蠢蠢欲動，快要把他淹沒。

 

「櫻井さん是嗎？」

有人在這個房間裡。感官敏銳的櫻井翔東張西望，始終找不到聲音的來源。

「你是⋯⋯N嗎？」

  
「啊哈哈，相葉ちゃん跟你提過我的事呢。」

櫻井翔慌張地想找出N在房間的哪裡，還有，他是誰，為什麼會認識相葉雅紀？

「別急，櫻井さん，我們先專注在你今天來的目的吧。」

  
「⋯⋯我、」

「我們來做個實驗吧。如果你真的覺得非常不舒服，或是真心不情願，嘛啊，簡單來說就是非常討厭我對你做的事的話，你可以選擇停下。」

N的話迴盪在腦海中，櫻井翔嚥下口水，想說些什麼卻梗在喉嚨。掃了一眼床上的東西，他不由自主的對那些玩具產生興趣。

「來約定安全詞吧。只有講出安全詞我才會真的停下，不講的話你再怎麼喊不要，我也會當作那是櫻井さん你的小情趣喔。」

「⋯⋯好，我知道了。」

N的聲音尖尖的，雖然聽得出是個男人，語氣卻有那麼點玩味，好似個貪心的孩子。若是讓N在自己耳邊低語，輕輕吹氣，對自己講那些下流的調侃⋯⋯身體燥熱難耐，櫻井翔難受地脫下外套。

「櫻井さん喜歡吃什麼？」

「⋯⋯蕎麥麵。」

  
「那麼安全詞就是蕎麥麵了。ふふ，我希望等等不會聽到這個字。」N輕笑，笑得櫻井翔不安，「我們開始吧，櫻井さん。」

 

 

 

 

「背對床，戴上眼罩，跪下來。」

櫻井翔望向床上一堆道具中的黑色眼罩，深呼吸之後拿起，轉過身背對床邊，有些不情願地緩緩跪坐在地上，接著顫抖著把眼罩戴上，矇住雙眼。

「嗯，很聽話嘛，我還以為你會更彆扭一點的。」

他聽見男人的腳步聲越來越近，是皮鞋的聲音，被地板吸收掉些成了悶響，男人停在他面前，櫻井翔什麼都看不到，其餘感官放大，讓他能清楚感覺到N站在他跟前猶豫幾秒，不知道在考慮什麼，接著蹲下，與櫻井翔同個高度，N細微的呼吸打在他臉頰上，櫻井翔沒想錯的話自己的臉肯定燙的不得了。

「櫻井さん覺得自己是個M嗎？」

  
「我不知道⋯⋯」

男人湊近他的時候，他硬是逼迫自己不要閃躲逃離。櫻井翔想知道答案，想確定自己是否真的是個M，得到與以往不同的快感，開發未知的禁地。

 

「來驗證看看吧。」

嘴唇貼上櫻井翔的頸子，N伸出舌頭舔舐對方，把對方的襯衫鈕扣解開，指尖撩過乳首惹得櫻井翔癢的發顫。

「別、」

冰涼的雙手撫過熾熱的胸膛，櫻井翔不知道原來男人的乳頭被挑逗會有如此刺激的酥麻感，像電流通過一樣。

在N的嘻笑中櫻井翔聽見布料的悉窣聲，N起身解開褲頭，半勃的下身靠近櫻井翔，濃厚的雄性氣味令他皺起眉頭，隔著眼罩櫻井翔大約知道N正要對他做什麼，他還來不及抗拒N就先下達命令。

「舔。」

  
他別過頭，N一把壓著他的後腦勺，男根觸碰到櫻井翔的臉頰和嘴角，厭惡為男人口交，身體卻違反意識，嘴唇擦過前端，接著張開嘴巴伸舌為N服務。

生澀得毫無技巧可言，舌頭徒費功夫，又痠又麻，但N沒有要放過他的打算。

「既然不會舔，那就用含的吧。」

N掐著櫻井翔的下顎，把勃起塞入對方口中，櫻井翔噁心的反胃，推著N要退開，咳了好幾下，唾液沿著嘴角滑落，滴在地板上。

「咳咳⋯⋯不要⋯⋯好噁心⋯⋯」

  
塞入嘴裡的性器脹大的感覺詭異至極，然而呈現跪姿的櫻井翔卻把雙腳張的更開，血液往下面流，他頓覺褲頭變緊。

「櫻井さん連含著也不會啊⋯⋯真是的。」

  
「竟然幫陌生男人口交，ふふ⋯⋯櫻井さん其實很想要吧，就連不認識的人也可以呢。」

「這次可不要嗆到了喔，不然我就教到你會為止。」

「嗚、嗚嗯⋯⋯」

又來了。

被羞辱的時候，每個細胞都在叫囂、鼓動，慾望找不到出口，他喜歡這種羞恥感，被弄得亂糟糟，無論是心靈還是身體，不由自主。

「哈、櫻井さん真是變態，喜歡屈辱的感覺對吧。」

穿著皮鞋的腳踩上櫻井翔的胯間，前後磨蹭，在疼痛邊緣的力道讓櫻井翔下身憋的難受。

「哈啊⋯⋯別踩，唔嗯⋯⋯」

  
雙手來到下腹，想要反抗N，解開褲頭好好撫慰下身，櫻井翔卻沒這麼做。他摸索著N的位置，兩隻手撫摸N的大腿，最後停在N的腿間，握上硬挺的陰莖。

如果取悅這個男人的話，是不是就可以得到他想要的釋放呢？

「被我用腳踩就爽到願意含了？欸⋯⋯櫻井さん真糟糕呢，沒辦法，既然你那麼喜歡肉棒的話⋯⋯」

N看著眼前戴上眼罩的櫻井翔，忽然想來點不一樣的。想看看對方因為吞吐時嗆到而咳嗽，眼角帶淚的模樣，要櫻井翔好好看著他，讓他完全服從自己的命令，帶著不甘心的表情身體卻極為誠實的樣子。

他毫無預警地摘下櫻井翔的眼罩，突然暴露在亮光下而抬手遮住不舒服的眼睛，適應周圍光線以後，一睜開眼面前就是N雄偉的性器，讓櫻井翔愣了一下。

「喂，我沒有叫你停下吧。」

N壓住櫻井翔，他才重新握上N的下身，張開嘴巴輕輕含了一口，N一個用力壓著他，讓自己的硬挺一下子頂到櫻井翔的喉嚨。還在恍神的櫻井翔咽嗚了聲，嘴巴被性器塞滿，只能發出呻吟，頂在口腔裡的東西讓他感到難受。

「別恍神啊。」N重重地踩了下櫻井翔的胯間，還卡在褲子裡的分身硬的從外面看形狀都能知道，他雙腿發軟，使不上力，跪的腿都麻了，偏偏前頭慾望正在燃燒，乳尖擦過襯衫布料，敏感的身體放大微小的刺激。

櫻井翔抬頭看了眼N，嘴裡還含著肉棒，因為不習慣而皺眉頭，委屈的表情特別誘人。

N比他想像的意外⋯⋯童顏，約莫二十五至三十歲，像貓一般的嘴唇笑起來可愛，散發的氣場則不然，是那種能屈能伸，能笑著威脅別人的類型。

「櫻井さん別只顧著看我，記得要乖一點舔啊。」

按著櫻井翔的頭，手指穿過髮間，N在櫻井翔嘴裡來回抽插，同時腳尖施力踩在櫻井的西裝褲凸起處。

「嗚⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」

含住N的下體，牙齒拙劣地碰到對方，惹的N生氣，但又覺得這樣意外的快感很不錯，N打算給櫻井翔一點讚賞，他加重踩著櫻井翔下身的力道，隔著褲子有節奏地磨蹭，刻意在大約是根部的地方多踩了幾下，櫻井翔就發出更大的呻吟。

  
櫻井翔急歸急，替男人口交對他而言本該是種恥辱，沒想到竟吃上癮一般，抓住訣竅，一邊含住還會一邊用舌頭舔弄。

「ほら、肉棒好吃嗎？不愧是聰明的櫻井さん，一下就學會怎麼取悅男人了。」

  
把分身從櫻井翔口中拿出來時，他還依依不捨的用嘴巴吸住頂端，啵的一聲性器彈出在櫻井眼前，不明液體從嘴角溢出，下意識不浪費食物的他把嘴邊的東西舔了乾淨。

「下面都站起來了，光舔別人老二就能這麼興奮的櫻井さん好色哪。」

「就連隨便踩幾下都那麼爽，很想要掏出來自慰吧？」

「唔、咳⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

「我在問你是不是啊？」居高臨下，帶著不屑的表情看著櫻井翔。

  
「是、⋯⋯想要摸摸我的、小雞雞⋯⋯」

「哈哈，櫻井さん真可愛。」

N蹲下來，平視櫻井翔好看的雙眸，受慾望折磨而濕潤的眼角美麗動人。他幫跪在地上的櫻井翔解開褲頭，把褲子拉至膝蓋處。

「跪著很不舒服吧。」

「嗚嗯⋯⋯腳都麻了⋯⋯」

  
「去床上好嗎？」

櫻井翔點點頭，N幫他把佔位的道具掃至床下騰出一個空位。櫻井翔才剛要站起來就腳麻，雙腳大開跌在床上。

「あら這樣不行喔。」N撿起掉在地上的黑色皮鞭，在空中揮了兩下，確認手感。

  
「腳張這麼開⋯⋯真欠幹啊。」抽動皮鞭，前段落在櫻井翔的大腿內側，皮革鞭打在肌膚上的聲音迴盪在房間裡，才一瞬間就讓脆弱軟嫩的肌膚染上紅色。

  
「哈啊、等等⋯⋯皮鞭什麼的⋯⋯」

他痛的忍不住夾緊雙腿，雖然皮鞭似乎只是揮起來聲音特別嚇人，打在皮肉上沒那麼痛，是增加情趣用那種，但櫻井翔還是被N毫無預警的動作嚇到。

「誰准你反駁我？聽好，櫻井さん，不好好聽話可是要被處罰的。」

N一腳踩上櫻井翔的膝蓋，固定住對方不讓他的腳亂動，一鞭子打在櫻井翔的柱身上，「ほら，就像這樣。」

「嘶、好痛⋯⋯」

  
被鞭打過的地方在發燙，下身燥熱，從剛才到現在櫻井翔只想盡快得到快感，N掌握適當的力道讓他覺得瞬間的痛楚過了以後，全是熱辣的舒服感。

「痛？很快會爽的，到時候櫻井さん可要向我求饒呢。」

下一鞭落在胸前，恰好是乳首的地方，櫻井翔的身子反射性抖了下，還沒回神N迅速的第四下就往腰側走，留下淺淺的紅痕，同時櫻井翔意外地發現N每次鞭打他不只是痛，還帶著令他愉悅的快感。

輕重不一的鞭打落在櫻井翔腿側和下身上，N嘴角還帶著笑，彷彿鞭打他是一件多麼快樂的事（的確是），看到櫻井翔良好的反應，包括喘息聲和求饒，還有櫻井翔腿間已經硬到不行、溢出些許濁白的性器，N的虐待慾就更被激起。

「啊啊⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯停、停下⋯⋯」

「嗯——那就先自慰給我看吧。」

把鞭子丟到一旁，N坐在床沿，望著躺在床上雙腿之間發紅（都是他的傑作）的櫻井翔，他俯身給櫻井翔一個安慰的親吻，顯然櫻井翔是迷糊了，按著N的後腦勺回應得熱烈，舌頭交纏在一起，櫻井翔還吸了下N的嘴唇。

「ふふ⋯⋯想不到櫻井さん很會嘛。」

在N的注視下，櫻井翔鬼迷心竅把手伸到下半身，握著自己的性器，開始上下套弄。

「哼啊、給我⋯⋯」

  
「不行喔，櫻井さん還不夠努力呢。」

簡單粗暴地擼動下身，手指擦過前端，蹭著鈴口，另一隻手也沒閒著，按摩根部和底下的小球。

「啊嗯⋯⋯啊、要、要怎樣你才會給我⋯⋯」

  
隨著前頭下身被滿足，身體深處卻在發癢，想要被填滿，被貫穿，只有這個男人才能滿足自己所有的慾望。

「不行不行，櫻井さん真沒禮貌，現在我是你的主人，怎麼可以問主人該怎麼做呢？」

  
「嗯啊啊⋯⋯要射了⋯⋯」

  
加快速度，櫻井翔仰起頭，也不管N有沒有在看，身體繃緊，痙攣般用力，射出精液，白色液體一抽一抽地射出，射的滿手都是。

「唔啊，好髒哪。誰允許你射的？」

  
「哈⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」

  
櫻井翔仍在高潮後的餘韻，他半瞇著眼看著N，N嘟起嘴，不太高興地抓住櫻井的小腿，腿間的狀態一覽無遺，包括無人進入過的後穴。

「自己用手指弄吧。」

「⋯⋯欸？」

  
「怎麼？連這種事都想我幫你弄？別搞錯了，想要我操你可沒那麼簡單。」

「不⋯⋯」他翻過身，跪在床上對著N把屁股抬高，雙腳張開，兩手撐在身旁，低下頭幾乎要把自己埋進床單裡，「請主人⋯⋯」

櫻井翔覺得說出這種話的自己真不知羞恥。

「請主人插進我的後面⋯⋯求主人您了⋯⋯」

「嘖，真不想弄髒手指啊。」

隨手抓罐潤滑液往櫻井翔身後倒，隨便擠了幾下後舔了舔手指，攪和潤滑液插進櫻井翔還沒被碰過的後穴。

「裡面好溼⋯⋯這麼想被插啊⋯⋯」

兩根手指在櫻井翔的後穴抽動，詭異的快感惹的他喘聲連連，甚至把屁股翹的更高。

「太舒服所以說不出話了嗎？哈哈，也是呢。櫻井さん真有天份，光是手指插進去就又勃起了。」

N舔舔嘴唇，他還是第一次遇到櫻井翔這樣合他口味的人，表面上禁慾實際上色情的要命，身材好長的好看，生澀的樣子特別可愛，要不是他很會演戲裝作若無其事的樣子，搞不好沒忍住在櫻井翔矇上眼罩後就直接上了。

「嗚⋯⋯」

  
「看來直接幹進去也不是問題呢？」

溼潤的後穴容納三根手指不成問題，櫻井翔背對N，雖然什麼也看不到但他可以想像N的手指就在自己後面進出，刻意不顧及敏感點，每次都只是擦過，快速進出而已。

手指怎麼夠。

  
櫻井翔挺起上半身，雙手掰開後穴，N停下動作，看著櫻井翔淚眼婆娑，沈溺於快感而渴求他進去，終究還是沒忍住。

 

 

脹大的下身在穴口上下磨蹭，沾完潤滑液就一捅到底，整根插入。

「哈啊⋯⋯好緊。」

  
「啊、啊嗯⋯⋯嗚、」

N的老二實際插進去的時候，似乎比幫他含的時候又更大了一點⋯⋯櫻井翔的內壁緊夾著對方的巨大，後穴被撐大、塞滿，N扶著他的腰，緩緩地前後抽動。

「櫻井さん淫蕩的過分啊，一下子就吃進這麼大的肉棒了，小穴裡又燙又緊⋯⋯」

  
「唔、主人⋯⋯舒服嗎？」

  
「真想把你操暈⋯⋯」

N擁住櫻井翔，背後式的關係讓他能一次挺到最深，戳在櫻井翔的敏感點上，刺激著前列腺。

「唔嗯⋯⋯那就、操暈吧⋯⋯」

櫻井翔刻意用力，小穴收縮，緊緊吸住正在進出的男根，差點讓N射了，N富感興趣地勾起微笑，抓著櫻井翔的腰部，使勁往深處頂，睪丸撞在櫻井翔屁股上，櫻井翔都要懷疑自己要把N整個性器吃進去。

太快太爽了。

雙手背在後頭跪在床上，N巨大的下身頂在自己最有感覺的地方，就算不去碰自己的老二，好像就能靠著後面被插而射精一樣。

櫻井翔被幹的神魂顛倒，不知道自己到底喊了什麼，N的喘聲在他耳邊迴盪，還有肉體碰撞時的啪啪聲。N改變抽插的頻率，不一會兒櫻井翔就覺得自己要不行了，又要去了；N頂得大力，粗大的陰莖摩擦後穴，他咬了口櫻井翔的肩頭，對方吃痛的叫喊聽起來也像愉悅的尖叫聲，櫻井翔的內壁持續收縮，跪在床上的雙腿發軟。

  
「不、嗯、主人⋯⋯哈、啊、要⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」

  
腦袋頓時一片空白，精液沿著下體緩緩流下，落在床單上，無意識縮緊後面，最後N也克制不住，粗喘幾下，拔出在櫻井翔後穴肆虐的分身。

讓櫻井翔翻過身，N向前把快要爆發的性器湊近對方的臉，用手隨便套弄幾下。

  
「哼啊⋯⋯啊、哈啊、⋯⋯」

濁白的黏液噴發，櫻井翔閉上眼，N射在他臉上，有些還沾到嘴巴上，他等著對方射完，筋疲力盡地躺在床上，連眼皮也不想動。

「櫻井さん滿臉都是我的精液喔。」

他慢慢睜開眼，舔了舔嘴角對方的痕跡。

 

「⋯⋯蕎麥麵。」

N失笑出聲，爬到櫻井翔旁邊躺下。

  
「⋯⋯真想把櫻井さん榨乾，好久沒遇過讓我這麼爽的M了。」

「⋯⋯是很刺激很舒服啦。」

「下次？」

「嗯。」

櫻井翔翻身壓上N，噘起嘴吻住對方。

  
N享受主動送上的吻的同時，露出狡猾的竊笑。


	3. 《Quiver》

莫非定律。任何一個事件，只要具有大於零的機率，就不能夠確定它不會發生。

 

某天晚上他做了一個有關N的夢。

夢裡櫻井翔在會議室裡，他面前擺著主播們的會議資料，他隨意翻閱了下，會議室裡不曉得為什麼只有他一個人。

  
接著在他閱覽資料時會議室的門被打開，櫻井翔沒有站起來或轉身看是誰，他全身就像被釘在椅子上一樣動彈不得。

  
「櫻井さん。」一雙手自肩膀緩慢向上，從後捧著櫻井翔的臉頰，嘴唇貼上，櫻井翔靠聲音能夠認出那是N，但他不知道N為何會出現在這裡。

  
N似乎看穿了他的煩惱，他停下了撫摸櫻井的動作，走到櫻井翔面前拿起資料，坐上桌子。

「櫻井さん今天放送中又出錯了呢。」

「欸、欸？」

「欸什麼。我說你出錯了，沒聽到？」

N忽地將資料摔在櫻井翔身上，紙張紛飛散落一地，櫻井翔嚇得反射性向後退，卻被N一手抓住不讓他逃，「櫻井主播。」

櫻井翔因為N那樣叫他而亂了陣腳。

「既然犯錯被罰是應該的，我就好心讓你選吧。」N坐在桌上面對櫻井開始解起繫在腰間的皮帶，打開鈕扣，大張的褲頭讓櫻井翔不用想就知道對方想做什麼，「櫻井主播是想要被我開除呢？還是做點事情討好我呢？」

「唔⋯⋯」

  
「別猶豫了，快選。」

他湊近櫻井翔，嘴唇離櫻井翔的只有幾毫米，櫻井翔覺得他只要一開口就會相碰，他無法閉上眼逃離，相反地，他發現自己被N的眼神吸引，向對方低下頭，像是某種臣服的表現。

N伸出舌頭舔過他的嘴唇，濕黏的觸感惹得櫻井翔全身發顫，「吶、櫻井主播⋯⋯討好我吧⋯⋯這邊。」拉過櫻井翔的手到自己勃起的地方輕撫，N咬了下櫻井的唇瓣，疼痛和些微的血味在兩人嘴裡蔓延，身體被喚醒般，漸漸跟著起反應。

夢裡的櫻井翔比現實中更加坦率和瘋狂。他點點頭，急忙向前扯下N的底褲，對方漲大的下身彈出，打在他臉頰上，些許透明的液體沾到櫻井翔臉上，櫻井翔沒有厭惡，反而像隻小貓乖巧的開始舔著N的性器。

「嗯、很乖呢、櫻井主播。想我了？」

N溫柔地摩挲他的後頸，勾起軟軟的髮絲，按著櫻井翔的後腦勺讓他能更深入。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」

 

 

 

『嗶嗶嗶——』  
鬧鐘響。櫻井翔睜開雙眼。

先是看了眼離家出走的棉被，他就有預感映入眼簾的會是自己掉滿地的、半夜不知不覺在睡眠中脫掉的睡衣，他撐起身子向下看，果然只剩一條內褲，而且，內褲還溼了一小塊，小櫻井翔站的直挺挺的跟他說早安。

「⋯⋯」這種感覺糟透了，尤其當春夢沒做完，慾望還半溼在那裡如同油畫布上未乾的顏料，等著被風乾。

 

櫻井翔原本還以為自己會厭惡男人跟男人之間的性愛，遑論SM什麼的。

  
現在呢？最糟，又或者是他設想中最壞的情況發生了。

他坐上床上扶額，深深的嘆了口氣。

他好像喜歡上N對他做的那些事情了，不對，要是不喜歡的話他不會一直去那個SM俱樂部，讓N觸碰他、侵犯他的身體，於是櫻井翔假設了下如果不是N對他做這些事情，而是其他人呢？

其他人⋯⋯

  
光想櫻井翔就覺得奇怪了，但也許只是因為自己習慣N幫他解決需求而已，在他們第一次見面的時候，N也是個陌生人，他就讓N碰了甚至還進入自己，意思是不是自己其實可以接受陌生人？

 

櫻井翔百思不得其解。

既然用想的不可得知答案，那就親身試試看吧。

 

 

 

 

反正今天休假，他有整天的時間能慢慢耗，雖然那並不符合他每天規劃完善的生活節奏，但總比一個月都在像戀愛中的少女一樣煩惱來煩惱去的好。答案什麼的，還是身體力行不浪費時間趕快找到比較好。

  
帶著不安的心情他攔了輛車到Amnos俱樂部，不急不慢的走到櫃檯，顯然今天不會有人在房裡等他懲罰他幾分幾秒鐘的遲到。

最近完全沒有N的消息，以前N一到兩個禮拜會給他一次俱樂部的邀請函，預定正好都是櫻井翔沒有工作的閒暇時間，櫻井翔偷偷詢問過為什麼N能那麼準確地掌握自己的行程，對方卻沒有回答，反倒是拋了個問題給他，「你覺得是我該配合你的行程，還是你該配合我的？」

櫻井翔更加納悶了，他除了對方的長相跟「N」這個稱號以外，全然不知，就連對方的本名是什麼他也不清楚，更不用說要聯絡上N了。

他走到櫃檯，摘下口罩，櫃檯人員馬上就認出櫻井翔辨識度高的長相了。

「非常不好意思，您今天沒有預約，Nさん不在。」

「沒有關係。」他停頓了會，思考著該怎麼措辭比較好，「能不預約嗎？我是指，如果我非得要今天的話，不一定要Nさん，其他人也可以。」

「好的馬上為您安排。」

看著櫃檯人員撥打內線聯絡，櫻井翔突然緊張了起來，等等會遇到怎樣的人呢？他會很溫柔嗎？抑是粗暴的急著扯開自己的衣服？帶著怎樣的味道呢？喜歡怎樣折磨自己呢？

「櫻井さん，一樣是2038號房。對方已經在裡頭等您了。」

  
「謝謝。」

櫻井翔覺得，俱樂部的電梯該上升慢點。電梯抵達的速度快跟他心跳一樣，他還沒做好心理準備，兩手不自然的拉扯著西裝下擺，櫻井翔佇立房門前許久，手掌握上冰冷的把手，掌心冒著冷汗，他緩緩轉開門把，房門喀啦一聲開了條小小的縫隙，裏頭的人似乎不太耐煩，從內將門拉開再鎖上，推著櫻井翔往床邊靠。

被推到床沿坐著，櫻井翔著實嚇到了。

  
眼前的濃顏男子正打量自己，讓櫻井翔不知道視線該放哪比較好，「好像在哪裡看過。」他扣住櫻井翔的下巴，櫻井翔抬起頭，但對方沒有要親上來的感覺，單純在觀察自己，「是櫻井さん？」

櫻井翔點點頭，對方的觸碰令人緊張，事實上他不太喜歡跟別人有太多的肢體接觸，他感覺那太過親密了，彷彿下一秒就要被侵犯一樣，即使來到這裡便意味著他願意敞開自己給對方，但他仍有拒絕的權利。

那人先自我介紹，要櫻井翔叫他J，櫻井翔有禮的加上さん，J禮貌性的應允了聲，為了安全考量，他先和櫻井翔約定好安全詞，櫻井翔選了「墨鏡」（因為J給他一種在室內還會戴墨鏡的奇怪印象），在那之後J就沒有繼續講話了，這令櫻井翔更加焦慮。

J先是將他壓在床上，接著扯下櫻井的領帶矇住他的雙眼，視覺被剝奪，櫻井翔慌亂的心情壓抑在心底，不想反應出來，J又繼續動作，他解開櫻井翔上衣鈕扣，再來是脫掉西裝褲和底褲，肌膚曝露在空氣中使他一陣發顫，當J的手指自他小腿向上游移時，麻癢與不舒服的感覺同時湧上，櫻井翔忍是忍住了，他緊咬下唇，別過頭假裝隱忍快感那樣。

「放鬆點。」J塗了點潤滑油在掌心，往櫻井翔下腹上塗抹，櫻井嘗試放慢呼吸，但他做不到，J的手跟N不一樣，帶點暖意又具骨感的手指在他身上游走，他很明顯清楚那不是N的手，而這點讓他無法安心享受對方的撫摸。

也許是J的前戲太溫柔了。

「粗魯一點，沒關係的⋯⋯」

  
「你非常緊張。」

J看了眼櫻井翔從剛才到現在都沒什麼反應的下身，才想要替對方套弄，猶豫之後卻收回手。他欺上櫻井翔，櫻井翔能感受到對方整個人壓了上來，對方的吐息在耳邊放大。

「櫻井さん。這樣、有感覺嗎？」他拉著櫻井翔的手往自己身上撫摸，從襯衫一路向下，在皮帶處停留了下，往下隔著褲子輕輕撫著J的下身，櫻井翔知道對方在做什麼，他想勉強自己，但J要他別撒謊。

「⋯⋯沒有。」

「我們先停下吧，櫻井さん。」

櫻井翔似乎明白了什麼。

J很性感，但不是他真切渴望的。

 

他真正想要的是——

J忽地掀起遮住他雙眼的領帶，為適應光亮的眼睛眨了眨，一團東西砸在櫻井翔臉上，是自己的內褲跟西裝褲。

「穿上吧，別勉強了。」J對他笑了笑，毫不在意的又遞給櫻井翔衛生紙叫他把肚子上的潤滑油擦乾淨，「是N吧，他很久沒過來了。」

「欸？怎麼知道的？」

「你跟他某方面⋯⋯很像。」他意味深長的打量著櫻井翔，意外的蠻喜歡這個人，雖然不是那種愛情的喜歡就是。他從櫻井翔身上感覺到的跟N相近的氣質，說不上來，他也不打算解釋。

穿好衣服離開之前，J偷偷給了他N的電話，櫻井翔還想開口詢問N的姓名，但被J回絕了。

「至於名字嗎，自己問他吧。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

又經過一天疲憊的上班日。

坐在主播台上時時都要準備應變突發狀況，口齒清晰，還要維持不至於過度嚴肅也不會太失禮的微笑，甚至是讀資料準備專訪，這些並非硬性規定，但是櫻井翔自我要求甚高，作為一名主播該如何談吐、表達、面對不同新聞持有的不同態度和語氣，他每天都在學習和反省，持續自我檢討並改正。

  
曾有人對他說其實不用做那麼多的，但櫻井翔做不到，他沒辦法接受自己在工作上散漫或偷懶，他覺得那大概是某種強迫症，又或者是種態度上要求自己做到120分的習慣。

櫻井翔並不討厭主播這份工作，只不過他也是個正常人，在職場上面臨許多壓力，他也會感到身心上的疲倦。

壓力令他想要發洩，腦袋快要爆炸，一半被工作佔滿，另一半全是對N的耿耿於懷，在工作中他不能去想那些雜事，他必須好好把公事跟私事分開。

所以除了工作時間以外，他都在想N的事情。

櫻井翔覺得，他開始對SM上癮了；不，正確來說，應該是對N上癮了。

當他洗了個熱水澡仍睡不著，躺在床上自瀆的時候，他想像是N小小的手掌包覆著他的陰莖上下套弄，那個人撫弄他的力道時而輕柔時而粗魯，喜歡用手指擦過會陰處，到穴口按壓幾下，在他舒服放鬆的瞬間輕捏前端以示懲罰。

櫻井翔閉上眼，無可救藥的想著N自慰，右手擼動下身，左手鑽進衣服下擺，模仿N玩弄他、囓咬他的乳尖那樣，兩根手指夾住乳首，來回磨蹭。

「哈、哈啊⋯⋯主人⋯⋯」

腦海中浮現N在他身上馳騁時雙眼微瞇，面色潮紅的神情，那雙手握著他的下身，覆住頂部的小孔，不允許他釋放。

「唔⋯⋯讓我射、嗯⋯⋯」

櫻井翔抓著衣角，囈語迴盪在只有他的房間裡，他卻感到無比興奮，他快速的讓掌心在頂端磨蹭助興，將要爆發的性器精神奕奕的在手中蓄勢待發。

「嗯、啊啊⋯⋯」

他回憶著N從後使勁插入他體內，酥麻的快感爬滿全身，櫻井翔低喘出聲，一抽一抽地射了滿手。

⋯⋯他想著N高潮了，不是其他人，是N。

  
他沒有辦法對自己說謊，他知道自己對N抱持怎樣的感情，而那也許是N不會願意給他的。

他想念N的疼愛。

他渴望N。

僅僅前頭射出似乎還缺乏什麼，後面少了N的下身填滿，癢的發慌，但櫻井翔沒有用手指插入自己身後，手指肯定無法滿足自己的⋯⋯

櫻井翔無聊的想著，自己還真是欲求不滿啊，而那種火燒的慾望僅有N能滿足他。

 

整理好情緒，壓下未撫平的性慾，隨手拿了張衛生紙擦掉手上的精液，櫻井翔穿好衣服拉起棉被，把自己埋進被窩裡頭，才剛闔上眼就睡著了，睡前他模糊的亂想是否有人說過自慰之後比較好入眠這件事。

 

 

 

過了一個禮拜工作壓力依然沒有減少，櫻井翔卻是要自己別那麼在意N的事情，他已經成功一半了，把多數心思放在工作上頭，下了班以後也繼續過著像以前那樣普通的生活，連好友相葉雅紀都吐槽他「啊咧翔ちゃん你看起來無精打采的」，他櫻井翔又逐漸變回一個無聊的人了。至少這一個月來說是如此沒錯，並沒有缺乏什麼，但也沒有什麼特別，什麼刺激。

只是偶爾午夜夢迴佔據他腦海的人仍是N。

櫻井翔非常明白自己肯定是渴望N的所有，但是N呢？他沒有想過這個問題，他不敢想。

他們不過就是透過俱樂部集結在一起的兩個人，N是供給商，他是客戶，對N而言也許真的就是這樣，殘忍不過的事實，他櫻井翔也許不過就是N眾多客戶裡的其中一個可有可無的存在。

他一想就覺得有點心酸，自己真是白癡，怎麼會喜歡上N呢？怎麼會呢⋯⋯

 

進了自己住的公寓，邊走邊想著N的事情，來到家門口櫻井翔掏出口袋裡的鑰匙，搖搖頭使自己清醒些，鑰匙才剛插入孔中，熟悉的聲音便自一旁傳來。

 

「我聽J說你很想我？」

 

櫻井翔感覺自己手不停顫抖，插到一半的鑰匙都要被拔出去般，視線依循聲音的方向，他緩緩抬起頭。

「櫻井さん，能讓我進去嗎？」

N倚在他門邊，樣子沒有什麼變化，一身淺灰西裝倒是襯出他的精明，多了幾分幹練和帥氣，跟以往遁隱在暗夜中的黑色西裝相比，N在夜裡閃著異樣的光芒，他的珀色眼睛也是，像流星一樣，迅速閃過流動的情慾色彩。

「可、可以。」

他朝櫻井翔悶笑了聲，走到對方身後握著對方的手，要他好好將鑰匙插入孔中旋轉，大門為他敞開。在櫻井翔頸側烙下輕吻，N悄聲複誦了遍他的問題，手指沿著櫻井翔的肩頭滑下，搔過脊椎，櫻井翔無法移動腳步，那股戰慄而酥麻的電流流過他全身，將他所有問題與煩惱一一炸開，N在他耳畔細小的吐息癢的難受，薄唇貼上耳垂他感官放大，忽覺再熟悉不過，N的舌尖沿著耳廓舔舐，濕黏的觸感令櫻井翔更加敏感，他努力握住門把支撐自己，N的手掌又再向下滑動，隔著西裝褲撫摸櫻井的雙臀，布料摩擦也夠令人瘋狂，指尖稍加用力，隔著布料陷入臀縫當中。

N握上了櫻井翔的手，來回摩挲著對方的指縫，膝蓋此時擠進對方雙腿之間，嗅著櫻井翔身上令他沈醉的淡淡香水味，他悄聲再問了櫻井翔一遍。

「櫻井さん，能讓我進去嗎？」

「可以。」

他們都清楚言外之意所指為何。


	4. 《Suffocating》

令人窒息。

門剛落鎖，轉過身一股無法抵擋的力量便將櫻井翔壓至門板上，櫻井翔閉上眼睛品嚐這得來不易的親吻，N很少親吻他，就算親吻也不會是在一開始的時候，通常是鼓勵性質的吻，但今天不一樣。不是在俱樂部的小房間裡，是在櫻井家，櫻井翔沒有餘力追究為什麼N知道他家在哪裡，N壓著他，幾近瘋狂、粗暴的啃吻著他的嘴唇，那讓他感到舒服，不小心破皮的唇瓣沁出血，血味在他們口中散開，N似乎更加興奮，簡直像吸血鬼一樣，吸吮著他豐厚的下唇，要把櫻井翔的血都榨乾。

  
在混亂和黑暗之中櫻井翔急促的抱緊N，而N自然而然褪去多餘的上衣，外套落在玄關，慌忙中他蹭掉鞋子，若說櫻井翔是否看過N失去理智、急躁衝動的一面的話，大概也只有現在了，N的眼神中帶有櫻井翔前所未見的侵略性，那讓他害怕、服從、卻也期待。

他喜歡被馴服的感覺，他喜歡N懲罰他的時候那麻癢、刺痛的燒灼感，只要是N的話，他願意信任並接受對方所給予的任何疼痛，並化成病態的快感。出於本能又或是某種程度的磁場相吸，櫻井翔沒來由的喜歡對方。

N終於停下親吻，手指撫過櫻井翔唇角裂了一小塊的地方，一片漆黑中他的雙眼閃閃發亮如同夜空中的繁星，「能帶我去你房間嗎？」

「⋯⋯先開燈吧。」

燈亮，他拾起一地散落的衣物，扔到沙發上，N似乎有點意外櫻井翔的房間那麼亂，但他不在意，空個地方能讓他們做愛就好了。

他們越過櫻井翔房間地上凌亂的書堆，櫻井翔倒向床鋪，趴在床上將多餘的東西往地上擱置，要清到只剩枕頭棉被而已，當最後一件留在床上的衣服落地時，櫻井翔背後多了N的溫度，N從後擁上他，像兩隻交纏的獸，舔舐彼此的傷口，N的手掌繞進上衣裡，撫摸著櫻井翔的胸膛，櫻井翔先是退開要對方等等，接著將上衣和底褲褪下，整個人投進N的懷裡。

「別動。」N將他壓在床上，隨手抓了件襯衫，讓櫻井翔雙手高舉過頭，結綁在手腕處，櫻井翔很聽話的任由對方擺佈，他幾度想開口詢問有關對方的一切，欲言又止，最後放棄，他感覺對方明天早上不會擅自離去，如果要說什麼的話，到那時候再講吧，現在他想要將自己的身體交給N，原始的感官和慾望支配著他的理性，熱烈如火燒，融化理智的寒冰。

他在N的淺色瞳孔中看見自己的倒影，自己明明心亂如麻，對方帶笑的嘴角卻一如既往，那樣的游刃有餘，「Nさん、」櫻井翔就此打住，N的眉頭皺了大半，讓他開始猶豫自己是否該詢問對方的本名，聲帶和唇齒企圖找到那個發音，想要呢喃細咀N的名字，N俯下身咬了咬櫻井的耳垂。

「是『主人』才對。」

  
「是、是的⋯⋯主人⋯⋯抱歉。」櫻井翔低下頭，當時那種被羞辱與犯錯的羞恥感再次湧上，「主人，我能否、」

「噓。我知道你想問什麼。」如咒語般的低語流入櫻井翔耳中，N用他短短的指甲擦過櫻井敏感的乳尖，他刻意刮了刮那因興奮而硬立的小點，趁著櫻井愉悅的弓起腰身時，兩指輕擰對方的乳首，手掌揉捏著男人平坦的胸部，「別急，今晚先交給我吧⋯⋯」

「是的。主人。」

櫻井翔緩緩閉上眼，身體隨之放鬆，像沈浸在汪洋之中漂流，N是他的海洋，對他的愛慕和慾望讓櫻井翔快要溺斃。

 

 

雙手被綑綁，櫻井翔找了個讓自己舒服的位置舒展身體，N抓著他的腳踝，讓他雙腳大張，下身毫無保留展露在對方眼下，N的凝視不會讓他感到羞恥，他開始習慣對方的注視了，但這次N似乎有哪裡不同，他一手抓著櫻井翔的左腳踝，一手壓著對方的右腿，視線始終停留在櫻井翔精壯的腳踝上。

「主、主人？」

N看了他一眼，垂下眼眸，他親吻櫻井翔的腳踝。手掌來回摩挲櫻井翔的小腿，嘴唇溜過腳跟，腳底忽地一陣酥麻。櫻井翔緊皺眉頭，左腳反射性抽動，向後退縮，N始終注視著他的腳底，不肯放手，他湊近櫻井翔的腳底，軟熱的舌貼上，緩緩往上舔舐。

「嗚、哈啊、別⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」難為情的緊咬下唇，N親吻他的腳趾，接著是腳背、腳踝、小腿、膝蓋。異樣的快感油然而生，N的細吻再來落在櫻井翔的右腿內側嫩肉，仿若羽毛挑逗，薄唇吻過大腿，輕咬那總是包覆在西裝褲下的肌膚，靈活的手指彎起，劃過腳後跟，到右腳掌中心畫圈，一股麻癢竄上腦門，交感神經亢奮，心跳加速，呼吸急促，櫻井翔被綁住的雙手無意識掙扎、拉扯著床單。

「嗯啊、癢、唔⋯⋯」慢節奏的搔癢成了調情，令人感到性愉悅，N放開櫻井翔的雙腿，在他毫無準備的情況下，湊近對方腿間已勃起的性器，張口含住，「啊！主人、啊啊⋯⋯」

才剛含住又立刻放開下身，柱身沾上唾液，N滿意的笑了笑，手指輕彈脹大的頂端，櫻井翔那隱忍的色氣表情激起他的征服欲。

「你喜歡被舔嗎？」

  
「喜歡⋯⋯」

握著櫻井翔的陰莖，N低頭伸出舌頭，從底下慢慢往前端舔弄，舌尖來回舔著冠狀溝，他壓住櫻井翔顫抖的雙腿，雙唇吸吮下方睪丸時發出淺淺的水漬聲，失焦的眼前模糊而傳進耳朵裡的聲音卻格外清晰。櫻井翔扭動著腰身，N埋首在自己腿間還是第一次，沒想到是這般光景，對方吞吐男根時上下竄動的腦袋和時不時觀察他反應的雙眼都讓自己感到羞恥，淫靡的氣味流動在空氣中，光是N的一點點呼吸聲都能令他更加投入。

「腰抬高點。」

N與櫻井翔四目相接，他當著對方的面伸出手指，將手指舔溼，對方不經意的性感讓櫻井翔覺得自己下面又變更大了點。

「怎麼？我有那麼好看？」N笑了笑，指尖戳入櫻井翔的穴口皺摺，整個人欺上櫻井翔，同時塞入一個指節，他在對方耳邊用氣音說話，櫻井翔麻得別過頭不敢看他。

「翔ちゃん。」

「好色哪。手指、都吃進去囉。」

「啊、超下流的⋯⋯緊緊吸著呢。你看⋯⋯」

N抽出手指，放到櫻井翔面前，沾上些許腸液的手指變得濕潤，櫻井翔想移開視線，N卻搶先勾起曖昧的微笑，將手指放入自己口中吸吮，趁櫻井翔一個不注意，握住自己的下身插進對方體內。

「嗯嗚、痛、嗯啊⋯⋯」

  
「這個時候要說『謝謝主人』吧？嗯？」

「謝、謝謝主人⋯⋯」左右扭動的雙手想掙脫襯衫的束縛，N插進來的時候櫻井翔像是力氣被抽光一樣，身後被對方的粗大填滿，迷亂的愉悅伴隨再清楚不過的痛覺而來，N壓在櫻井翔上頭，將他的雙腳分的更開，這姿勢能讓他進到更裡面，同時俯瞰對方隱忍生理性淚水的性感表情，動了動腰，粗大的分身被炙熱的內壁包覆，櫻井翔的緊緻總是超乎他的想像。

「再多叫幾次？」

熱辣辣的巴掌搧在櫻井翔臀部上，明明N插入之後就沒有再動，櫻井翔卻感受到自己被打而夾緊屁股的反應讓N變得更大，縮緊的肉壁緊吃著對方。

「嗯、啊、哈啊⋯⋯謝謝主人⋯⋯」

  
「很好。」

又一下摑在櫻井翔的左臀，淺紅色指印緩緩浮現在他白皙的皮膚上，櫻井翔挺起腰，弓著身強忍淚水，痛感和快感交織衝擊著他每一吋神經，緊握著手掌心，施點力讓他比較好受，N俯下身替他整了整前額凌亂、汗溼的髮，勾起淺笑的薄唇湊近，但沒有吻上。

「再來？」

  
「唔嗯、謝謝主人⋯⋯請您、再打一下⋯⋯」

N扣著櫻井的腰，前後抽送著下身，由慢到快，水漬聲混雜肉體的碰撞聲，櫻井翔看著眼前的N，朦朦朧朧，忽又清晰，對方的表情不如以往鎮定，櫻井翔才正想放鬆，一掌又隨著抽插的節奏打在臀上同樣的地方。

「哈啊、啊、謝謝⋯⋯主人⋯⋯嗚嗯、主人⋯⋯啊啊！」

  
「翔ちゃん的話，一下不夠吧？」

「哼啊⋯⋯」

沒等櫻井翔回答，N加快挺進的速度，用力擺腰往深處頂，喘息起伏變大，後退再重重插入時一下下巴掌落在被打得紅腫的臀上，卻又像憐惜櫻井翔似的，五指抓著臀部嫩肉輕輕揉捏。

「謝、謝⋯⋯主人⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」

硬立的乳尖被溼熱的口腔包覆，櫻井翔的呻吟一下子抽高，身後還吃著N的肉棒，前頭卻有反應的站起，N的唇瓣離開乳首，短暫的極樂令櫻井翔羞恥的想要第二次、第三次⋯⋯N只是繼續反覆著進出的動作，脹大偶爾經過敏感點，偶爾恰好避開，櫻井翔更是難耐，從剛才到現在，他可憐的下身高高站起卻得不到碰觸，也沒解開束縛他手腕的襯衫，這讓他忍不住猜想N今天想要看到他被插射。

「主人、請您⋯⋯嗚嗯、給我⋯⋯」

  
「翔ちゃん想要我給你什麼？」

「請您⋯⋯觸摸我、下面的⋯⋯」

  
「講清楚點。」

N皺起眉頭，中斷了活塞運動，將他的性器自櫻井翔身後拔出。

「唔⋯⋯請您觸摸我的陰莖、拜託您⋯⋯我想射、嗚嗯⋯⋯」

看來櫻井翔總算瞭解該怎麼求他才對了。

N知道講出來會帶給他櫻井翔的恥辱感，要讓嘴硬的對方講出下流話、承認自己的慾望並非易事，但他知道該怎麼逼櫻井翔，而那樣做能夠逼出對方驚人的耐性，帶給對方極為不同的體驗。

 

「那翔ちゃん在我允許之前，是不能高潮的喔。」

  
「欸、欸？嗚啊、嗯⋯⋯是、是的主人⋯⋯」

手掌貼上櫻井翔硬挺的下身，緩慢的上下摩擦，剛被握住的瞬間櫻井翔便發出甘美的喘息，舒服的眨著眼睛，凝視N再次低下頭，輕含住囊袋，五指由下至上、彈鋼琴般時而輕巧時而使力地摩挲柱身，接著包覆住前端，用掌心蹭了蹭頂部的小孔。

「呼嗯、啊啊⋯⋯」溫溫熱熱的好舒服。不只挑弄囊袋，甚至是用舌尖舔過會陰處，N專注其中的神情令櫻井翔有些害臊，原來N就是以這個視線看他服務的嗎？N抬起頭，和櫻井翔對上眼，他瞇起珀色眸子，刻意用舌尖掃過櫻井翔性器頂端的凹陷。

「啊嗯、那裡⋯⋯」

N舔著頂部的同時，手也沒閒著，手指按摩著根部，抬眼觀察櫻井翔的表情變化。

「不、嗯、要射、哈啊⋯⋯」

感受到櫻井翔的下身快要抽動，射出精液，N放開手縮回舌頭，壓到櫻井身上在耳邊低語。

「翔ちゃん不行喔，不行，還不能射。」

  
「唔⋯⋯嗚嗯、是的⋯⋯」

就在高潮邊緣，櫻井翔眉頭深鎖，雙手緊握，就差那麼一點點——性器一顫一顫的，叫囂著不滿，他深呼吸，N舔了舔他的耳垂，以示獎勵，「我們再試一次？」

櫻井翔點點頭，他把所有渴求都攤在N面前，完全在他的掌握之下。N的手再次來到櫻井發硬的下身撫弄，這次櫻井翔掙扎的反應更加劇烈，他弓著腰身，嘴裡甜膩的氣息都變得急促。

「唔、嗯、我⋯⋯」

  
「不行、翔ちゃん。還不行。忍住。」

不行了、他要射了；N在前一刻放開手，那遲遲無法高潮的下身硬的脹大，頂部都溢出少許透明的液體了，N緩慢的沿著敏感的龜頭塗抹，櫻井翔又更覺酥麻。

「呼、哈啊、主人、嗚⋯⋯求您⋯⋯」

「翔ちゃん。」耳際傳來的低語帶著異樣感情，N的手指再度探入櫻井翔的後穴，隨意戳刺了幾下，他將自己同樣硬挺的部位頂入熟悉的地方，後頭再次被開拓、進出，櫻井翔咬著下唇，他一度以為自己在對方插進來的時候就要不小心射了。

「你信任我嗎？」N輕吻他的嘴唇如蜻蜓點水，沾上液體的手指撫過櫻井翔的下腹，捏夾乳尖，最後停在鎖骨搔刮，「回答我。」

「信任。」櫻井翔點點頭，他在N眼底看見些許猶豫和不確定。

「放輕鬆，你得完全信任我。」

  
「⋯⋯好。」

N緩緩動著粗大，右手有些粗魯的堵著櫻井翔下身前的凹陷不讓他射出，他看見櫻井翔焦躁地扭動腰肢，又加快了進出的速度。

「嗚、嗯、主人⋯⋯」

忽地N伸出左手，掐住櫻井翔的脖子，櫻井翔難掩驚嚇，但雙手被襯衫綁住，根本沒有辦法脫逃，N的眼神變得極有攻擊性，就像要把他殺了一樣，下半身動得幅度加大，每次都頂到深處最舒服的點上，櫻井翔身子癱軟，他感覺呼吸到的空氣越來越少，原本做愛時呼吸就已經夠急促了，現在幾乎是要吸不到氣，櫻井翔雙眼瞪大，臉頰因為缺氧而漲紅。

他快要窒息了。

他想呼吸。

近乎窒息的身體產生微妙的變化，他感覺他的某些部位在收縮，而N用右手握著他的下身上下套弄，接近到痛得舒服，緊皺眉頭，嘴巴為了呼吸而張大，櫻井翔露出痛苦的表情，在眼眶積攢的眼淚溜過臉頰。

他要窒息了。

 

瞬間N將掐住他頸子的手放開，氧氣進入呼吸道，櫻井翔上個瞬間感覺自己瀕臨死亡。  
接收得來不易的氧氣，他大口大口喘息，體內收縮的內壁絞緊N的性器，N同樣低喘著，粗魯地揉捏、套弄著櫻井翔的陰莖。

「嗚嗯、啊啊、不、哈啊⋯⋯」

眼前一片花白，櫻井翔反射性弓起身子，下身射出濁白，最後有些還是用流的溢出來，N在他體內也灌進熱流，櫻井翔能感受到液體黏在內壁緩緩流出的不適感。

已經分不清楚是痛還是愉悅了。

 

N在射進最後一滴的時候，幫他解開了雙手的束縛，將襯衫丟到一旁，櫻井翔還沒意識到自己手都麻了，N就湊上來用手拭去他的眼淚。

他迷茫的凝望著N，N低下頭來，閉上眼睛親吻櫻井翔的雙唇。

櫻井翔第一次看到N接吻的時候閉眼，所以他也跟著閉上了眼睛，噘起嘴讓N好好的親吻他，滿腔都是N的氣息，N撫著他的臉頰，吸吮的他的唇瓣，那是個瘋狂的深吻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

不知道什麼時候睡著的，等櫻井翔再次睜開眼睛時，已經天亮了。

  
回憶起昨天晚上瘋狂的性愛，他忽地驚醒，翻身摸了摸身側，只摸到棉被，但還有著餘溫。大概是剛離開吧。

想起床但身子一陣酸疼，櫻井翔想了想，還是勉強自己的好，翻開棉被看見自己腿間的痕跡已經被清乾淨了，緩步走到浴室照鏡子，才發現脖子和臀部上的紅痕仍淺淺的留在上頭，像是那人刻意留下的印記。

嘆口氣梳洗完畢，他隨手套了件衣服往客廳走去，正好聽見大門打開再關上的聲音。

「我不知道你想吃什麼早餐就隨便買了。」

「啊⋯⋯沒關係。」

N將兩份早餐放到餐桌上，自顧自地吃起了自己那份。

原來只是出去買早餐嗎⋯⋯櫻井翔拉開椅子，坐下的時候明顯感受到臀部的刺痛和不適。

「嘶⋯⋯痛。」

  
「⋯⋯抱歉，」N停下動作看向他，「昨天我有點失控。」

  
「⋯⋯沒關係。」

 

空氣沈默的要他窒息。

櫻井翔嚥下一口超商早餐咖啡，抬起頭看著坐在他對面的N。

「⋯⋯」

他們越過餐桌，接吻。

 

好像有什麼東西變了，在他們之間，產生化學變化。

 

雙唇分離，櫻井翔緩慢地開口。

 

「Nさん⋯⋯」

  
「我叫二宮和也。」


	5. 《Daylight》

陽光溫和的灑進床邊，男人繾綣柔軟舒適的被窩當中，赤裸的身子滿是紅痕，香甜的睡顏映入二宮和也眼中，他感到有些不可思議。

睜開眼以後很快就醒了，睡眠對他而言不過是人體必要的休息，小心翼翼起身就怕吵醒枕邊人，指尖以幾乎碰觸不到的距離摩挲對方頸部淺淺的指痕，昨天那麼激烈，看來對方也不會多早起，他抱歉地在櫻井翔唇上啄了一口，櫻井翔皺起眉頭呢喃些什麼，仍然沒有要醒來的意思。

二宮起床隨意梳洗，順便偷窺櫻井翔的浴室，看著鏡中拆開櫻井翔新牙刷刷牙的自己，他忍不住勾起淺笑，活像個成功闖入的跟蹤狂，又或是第一次在伴侶家過夜興奮不已的小男友。

抓件櫻井翔衣服套上，起床後明顯感受到昨夜猖狂放縱的能量消耗，飢餓感湧上，二宮和也打開冰箱，裡面沒有半點能當作早餐的東西，櫻井翔家也不像會有外賣單電話（早餐有外送的嗎），二宮只好在玄關找到昨夜他看過的那把大門鑰匙，帶著錢包出門去。

在附近的便利商店二宮和也沒猶豫太久，隨手拿起兩份早餐結帳，倒是感慨自己好一段時間沒有一個人買過兩人份的食物，最近他都是一個人生活。

走回櫻井家的路上，二宮和也心裡萌生了疑似同居的想法，但很快就打消這念頭，他跟櫻井翔之間的距離究竟是遠還是近呢？

打開門看見櫻井翔剛起床，臉上掛著還沒醒又疑惑的表情，緊皺的眉頭在抬頭意識到二宮帶著早餐回來的時候舒緩了不少。

二宮和也把早餐遞給對方，眼神停留在櫻井翔脖子上頭他留下的勒痕，又像不在意那般自然地游移閃躲，其實他沒有要在櫻井翔身上留下那麼明顯的痕跡的打算，就算櫻井翔襯衫領子拉高點能遮住，他也不想讓別人輕易發現他們的秘密。

他昨夜失控的抱了櫻井翔，粗暴的佔有，扭曲的愛意，唯有如此才能讓他確認櫻井翔更多，他試探櫻井翔的能耐與底限，深陷這個不僅僅是肉體歡愉的遊戲，他渴望得到櫻井翔的信任，才能帶給櫻井翔更多快感和愛慰。

 

那麼今晨⋯⋯

「我叫二宮和也。」

就給他溫柔的親吻作為獎賞吧。


	6. 《Vibrator》

腦海中一閃而過先前鎖在房間裡的瘋狂，再度回憶昨夜溫柔中的粗暴，櫻井翔忽然看不清二宮和也，還有N。

早晨的溫存如糖蜜一點一滴滲入他底心，二宮的吻有別於以往那個2038號房的Nさん，櫻井翔受寵若驚，忘記該怎麼反應才好，這時二宮和也反倒是輕囓他豐厚的唇瓣，微微的刺痛提醒櫻井翔回神，他看見二宮貓唇帶著笑，再次吻了上來。

手指被二宮握住，摩挲指間的縫隙，沿著骨感的指節撫摸，二宮冰冷的指尖來回在櫻井翔掌心打轉，像蟲子鑽，緩慢啃蝕掉他的理智。剛起床的男人總是危險的，領略這個道理，不只是二宮和也，就連櫻井翔自己也快把持不住隔靴搔癢般不往重點去的挑逗。

誰也沒說過愛、喜歡、或是交往的字眼，油然而生的曖昧他們心照不宣。

「二宮さん？」

「叫我ニノ就好。」

ニノ。

櫻井翔反覆咀嚼這兩個音節，老實說他對二宮和也這個人一無所知，除了姓名之外，他無從得知二宮和也其他資訊，他想瞭解更多關於二宮的事情，想知曉二宮和也的所有。望著二宮和也的雙眼，櫻井翔只看見自己的倒影，無論再怎麼努力，他什麼也看不透。

他所眷戀的懷抱究竟是誰的呢？

是2038號房的N，還是二宮和也？櫻井翔不確定自己喜歡的到底是哪一個，又或者，兩個都是？

「翔ちゃん？」

「不、沒什麼。」

他偏過頭啄吻二宮的嘴唇，用臉上的笑容壓下心裡的疑問。

 

 

 

 

反覆看著通訊軟體上二宮和也的名字，櫻井翔遲遲不知道該向對方說些什麼才好。昨天讓二宮和也留宿之後他們正式交換了聯絡方式，手指游移在輸入與刪除兩個鍵上，他們的對話內容止於十分普通的問候，朋友一般，可櫻井翔要的不僅於此，他想跟二宮有著更深層的關係，他感覺二宮和也雖然也常附和他無聊的閒話，但幾乎不談起自己的事，若談起自己，也不會談得很深，像是隱藏著什麼，不想讓他知道。

內心忐忑不安，櫻井翔不敢說自己不在意二宮和也這個人，他其實在意到不行，深怕自己工作時分心，他專注凝神地想著等等坐在主播台上該怎麼陳述今日新聞比較好，就連措辭與語調都在腦海中仔細演練過好幾遍，只為了把二宮和也逐出他糾結的內心世界。

他不是不喜歡二宮和也，而是對這份雙向好感抱有擔憂，有時二宮和也隨性的回應都讓櫻井翔覺得二宮是否隱瞞什麼連他都不能知道的秘密，才刻意避開討論到關於二宮和也自身的問題。

櫻井翔認為戀人間不該擁有太多秘密，對待對方要真誠，也該保有點隱私與自由，可他此刻真的不了解二宮和也這個人，他們的關係也根本稱不上戀人，頂多就是不小心暈船的處在曖昧關係的性伴侶。縱使如此，他仍舊想要認識最真實、赤裸的二宮和也。

身體赤裸的二宮和也他倒是看過很多次了，櫻井翔苦笑，肉體上的關係先過心靈上的交流，總令人感到不安，他害怕彼此投入的不夠深，害怕只不過是愛著對方給的激情。

 

這幾天櫻井翔與二宮和也在通訊軟體上不斷進行著幾乎只有「早安」「晚安」「過得如何」「普通，還好」的對話，有的時候已讀不回，過了很久才回覆，又或者好長一段時間不讀也不回的情況也有，主播的工作忙得停不下來，無法輕易請假，他想花多點時間跟二宮相處，想與對方多聊幾句，卻不知道該從何說起，最後還是回了「晚安」而已。

自己到底在幹嘛？

正當他忍無可忍想要主動開話題的時候，二宮和也傳了一封訊息過來。

『星期六晚上，2038號房見。』

櫻井翔拿手機的手不禁顫了好大一下，他快速鍵下幾個字，鼓起勇氣而小心翼翼。

『我想多認識二宮和也一點。』什麼都可以，興趣啊、奇怪的習慣、特殊的癖好、喜歡吃的食物、喝的飲料、喜歡的類型、約會最想去哪，什麼都好，他渴望的不僅是Nさん或二宮和也抱他，心中的空虛想被填滿，感情早已滿溢，就差二宮和也那份沒有混合進來。

『為什麼？』他猜想二宮和也對這突然的要求感到疑惑，隔著螢幕櫻井翔試著想像對方困窘的表情，緊皺的眉頭、看似毫不在意的雙眼。

『因為』櫻井翔猶豫許久，看二宮和也遲遲沒有回應同樣在等待，還是選擇按下輸入。

『因為我喜歡你。』

『你真的想認識我？』

『是，我想知道你的一切，真正的你。』

『⋯⋯你難道就不害怕？』

『害怕什麼？』

沒什麼好值得害怕的。櫻井翔懷疑的皺起眉頭，也許心裡藏著其他念頭，該害怕的人是二宮和也自己，他願意對二宮和也卸下防備，交出自己的全部，櫻井翔希望二宮和也同樣也能對他坦承，至少對彼此誠實。

『我知道了。星期六晚上見，Amnos 2038。』

『暸解。』

 

 

 

 

今天2038號房的Nさん沒有手下留情。

 

黑紅色為基調的房間裡，傳來嗡嗡震動聲，與不成形的呻吟攪和在一塊。男人的嗚咽被阻絕在門內，良好的隔音讓裡頭發生的事情無人知曉，除了房裡的兩位當事人。

「櫻井さん，」在男人身後的玩具不斷作響，男人雙腿大張，腳踝處綁著的繩子連到床尾的柱子，好讓他維持這個姿勢無法輕易逃開，「再努力一下吧？」

N拿著強烈震動的按摩棒，觸碰對方的下身根部，酥麻如電流通過的快感直襲櫻井翔最脆弱的部位，可惜他無法好好發出聲音，嘴巴裡的口塞阻斷他發出除了無意義音節以外的字句，口水沾濕口塞，沿著束帶往他下顎流去，他水靈的雙眼盈滿眼淚，露出痛苦的表情望著壓在他身上的N，他眉頭緊皺，只要眨動雙眼，那眼眶裡的液體便會化為晶瑩的淚滴落在他臉頰上。

性器不由自主地再次站起，好似從未疲乏，事實上他已經歷過多次高潮，濁白色的精液如白玫瑰花瓣灑在櫻井翔下腹上，既淫亂又帶著異樣的美感，同樣被拘束的雙手手腕上已勒出淺淺的紅痕，重複用力與放開的循環，像找不到性慾的出口而試圖抓住些什麼。

「嗚、嗚⋯⋯」

按摩棒所帶來的刺激引起櫻井翔大腿類似痙攣的抽動，他慌張地瞪大雙眼，知道自己將要迎來下一次射精，但他感覺自己身體已無法負荷此種不間斷的折磨與快感，彷彿被榨乾般，腰枝就連上頂也沒有力氣，他甚至覺得自己真的要被榨乾，下身現在再也無法射出更多精液，取而代之的是失禁的預感。

「嗚⋯⋯」

櫻井翔更加慌亂，設想在N眼下失禁的醜態，他羞恥的猛力搖頭，眼淚奪眶而出，卻感到興奮不已，腰枝輕顫，在眨眼的瞬間達到高潮，什麼也沒射出。

「嗚、嗚嗯⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」

「乾高潮嗎⋯⋯應該很爽吧？」

「嗚⋯⋯」

櫻井翔進入房間前並沒有料到會是這種情況，他心想當時站在房門前的自己實在太天真了，竟然對二宮和也有著對方會溫順地與他躺在床上聊天的想像。打開門看見二宮和也眼中閃過的濃烈情慾色彩，櫻井翔鼓足了勇氣才沒有逃開，男人瞳孔中燒灼的熱烈激情幾乎要使他燙到，卻又冷冽似冰霜，像二宮和也抓住他手腕的指頭末梢，冷得要把他凍傷。

此刻二宮和也已轉為N，櫻井翔在對二宮有稍淺的認識後，覺得就像兩個人格住在同個身體裡一般，一體兩面，明明相似，刻意要凸顯他們之間的不同，好讓二宮找到一個合理藉口，能逃脫自己與N相同，悖德而放肆的性格。

房門一鎖N便牽制住櫻井翔雙手，用麻繩迅速綁了個結，下一幕櫻井翔有印象時即被推倒在床上，西裝褲不知去向，上衣襯衫鈕扣被解開，淫靡地掛在肩上，衣料的觸感良好，偶爾呼吸時觸碰到會給櫻井翔被騷弄的錯覺。

N將櫻井翔腳踝用麻繩綁好，繫在床頭不讓他亂跑，等前置準備做好之後，N拿出口塞，對著櫻井翔挑眉，蹲在床邊替他戴上，「別後悔。」

神情猶如驚嚇而停住動作的倉鼠，櫻井翔尚未反應過來，N早已轉身走向床邊他放置一堆玩具的地方，接下來不斷讓櫻井翔體驗高潮邊緣又落空，待實在控制不住才允許對方射出的重複循環。

 

「嗚⋯⋯」櫻井翔搖搖頭，N用拇指指腹摩挲著他口塞的束帶，擦過臉頰時，彷彿在賞識什麼珍貴的寶物一般，N的微笑出賣了他的真心，超越原先無禮的羞辱，他想要的是調教櫻井翔，讓櫻井翔完完全全陷入這場遊戲當中，他渴望看見櫻井翔努力反抗最後仍屈就於他的模樣。

那雙冰冷的手掌緩慢地替櫻井翔拿下口塞，他大口呼吸換取新鮮氧氣，濕潤的舌頭舔濕乾裂的雙唇，櫻井翔瞪大眼睛，迎接N在方才那瞬間以迅雷不及掩耳的速度偷襲的親吻，N閉著眼睛，綿密細緻地吻他，他忍不住要回應對方，短暫的吻卻就此打住。

N起身替櫻井翔解除雙腳的束縛，手腕的麻繩還沒有要鬆脫的意思，櫻井翔大概可猜到N想對他做什麼，內心並沒有特別緊張，N不是第一次對他做這些事，帶有一種特別的好奇心，櫻井翔想知道N會要求他到什麼地步。

乳尖傳來搔癢的酥麻，N不斷愛撫他，櫻井翔日漸敏感的身體讓他心不甘情不願地起了反應，N要他翻身趴臥在床，如狡猾誘人的貓一般翹高屁股，這樣的要求令櫻井翔難得羞恥地紅了臉，緩慢地使勁撐起不算纖細但手感特佳的腰部。

「事到如今還會害羞？」

搖搖頭不承認也不否認N所言，餘光瞥見N轉身翻找什麼東西，櫻井翔又回憶起異物在身後震動的感受，他替自己找了個最舒服的姿勢支撐好自己，果不其然下一秒他就聽見按摩棒被開啟的嗡嗡聲。

「轉向這邊，然後閉上眼。」

櫻井翔聽話地轉個方向，面朝房間裡的小沙發，闔上眼睛，一陣冰涼自後頸沿著脊椎向下，流淌至臀縫間，在終點仍不停下，極富色氣地流到會陰處，再慢慢滴下，他感覺到N的手指隨意沾了點潤滑液之後，便探入他稍早就被比手指更大的東西進入過的後庭。

形式上擴張，實際上根本沒起多少作用，N將震動的按摩棒置入櫻井翔體內時，櫻井翔還是克制不住從嘴巴裡宣洩的讚嘆。

「唔嗯、」

「噓。」N把按摩棒推到底，翹高雙臀的櫻井翔咬牙不讓更多呻吟漏出，身軀受按摩棒強烈震動的影響，在床上楚楚可憐地輕顫著，「維持這個姿勢，別亂動。」

雙手揉捏櫻井翔的臀瓣，刻意使按摩棒再進去肉穴一些，N有一下沒一下地按壓按摩棒，「別讓按摩棒滑出來了，夾緊。」

「是、是的⋯⋯」

櫻井翔聽見N腳步聲近了又遠，後穴裡的粗大玩具無時不刺激肉壁的夾緊，前頭的分身也因此站起，雙手被束縛且沒有N的許可，櫻井翔知道自己無法自我撫慰，他只能忍耐這般難耐的愉悅，闔眼後其他感官變得更清晰，在潤滑液的幫助下，即使緊緻吸住按摩棒，櫻井翔也無法阻止按摩棒正逐漸往外滑出，他費力縮緊穴口，一波強烈的酥麻又使他全身放鬆。

「嗯哈⋯⋯不行⋯⋯」

「夾緊，掉出來是要受罰的。」

「是的⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」房間陷入沈默，除了嗡嗡叫的電動按摩棒，和櫻井翔越來越重的喘息聲外，N什麼話也沒說，櫻井翔甚至不確定N還在不在房間裡，倘若在，他絕對沒有將視線離開過櫻井翔身上，他會仔細地觀察櫻井翔臉上細微變化的表情、發硬中帶點疲軟的下身、不禁發抖的軀體⋯⋯

N也僅是看著而已，沒有出手碰觸，正當櫻井翔開始適應按摩棒的大小和振動頻率時，他同時認知到自己體內漸漸膨脹的慾望，進入性慾高漲的狀態，他卻什麼也不能做，N將他晾在那裡，不准他亂動，又不來碰他。

即使在N面前已沒有任何姿態值得隱瞞，櫻井翔仍害臊地低下頭，想藉由不斷夾緊放鬆按摩棒來獲取更多快感，他既希望N發現他這麼做，又不希望N發現，矛盾的想法被欲求不滿的肉體打亂，剝奪他本是清晰的思緒。

他想要N的撫摸。

這樣下去跟N打耐久戰是不行的，N也許真的有要一直把他放置在床上不管的打算，如果櫻井翔不主動打破僵局，任雙方都得不到更多的激烈性愛。

櫻井翔任下半身放輕鬆，解除緊繃的狀態，他抬起頭眨動雙眼，睜開眼睛尋找N的身影，N就坐在他面前的沙發上，翹著腳冷眼旁觀櫻井翔被按摩棒驅使慾望的模樣。

他不曾看過N流露此般神情，悲傷中充滿憐愛，再細瞧卻覺得那裡頭空空如也，空洞的要把他吸進去，N雙唇微啟，欲言又止，貓一樣的唇角彎起淺笑。

「怎麼睜開眼睛了呢？」

後庭一陣收縮，櫻井翔幾乎整張臉都紅了，雙臀之間被潤滑液沾濕，按摩棒混著水聲緩慢滑出窄道，掉落在床單上。

「就這麼想被我懲罰？」

「是、是的⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

「是的⋯⋯請懲罰我，主人。」

「很好。」N輕拍櫻井翔的頭，俯下身來吻他，那瞬間櫻井翔確定眼前的人還是二宮和也，至少此時此刻是，因為接下來櫻井翔無法預知N會對他進行什麼超乎想像的舉動。

 

 

櫻井翔被命令仍維持同個姿勢，他將臀部翹高對著N，N還沒解開他緊綁的雙手，雙腳倒是被迫大張給N看，櫻井翔聽見皮帶解開的聲音，他內心抱持會被進入的期待，而N並沒有辜負他。

那脹大、炙熱的性器抵在櫻井翔穴口時，他幾乎要發狂地主動扭動腰身讓N進來，在羞恥與快感的抉擇中櫻井翔選了快感，不如說，拋開羞恥本身也成為一種心靈上快感來源。

N扣著櫻井翔的肩膀，使他腰肢更曲，N將下身一口氣插進最底，被充盈的感覺比按摩棒更真實，感受到對方與自己合而為一，體溫相融，櫻井翔雙眼瞪大，張著嘴巴就連喘息都忘記。

「很舒服對吧？」  
N再一次退出櫻井翔體內，硬挺的分身沾滿混雜體液的潤滑液，淫亂不堪的美感令N滿意的用手抹勻櫻井翔臀縫間的濕潤，他就此打住，沒再繼續動作。

才剛得到期待已久的快感一下就停止，櫻井翔心生疑惑，想開口又不知從何問起。

「我知道你喜歡什麼，」N抬手揮過，啪的一聲落在櫻井翔高撅的屁股上，不花多久便烙上淺淺的紅色掌印，「所以暫時還不能給你。我說過了，這是懲罰，不是獎勵。」

「嗯啊！唔⋯⋯」

面露痛苦的表情，櫻井翔眉頭緊蹙，又一下力道漸增的拍打往他身後去，N絲毫沒有放水，每一下都把櫻井翔推往邊緣，像在試探他的極限。

熱辣的雙臀開始對N的掌摑麻痺，痛的感受不到更多疼痛，櫻井翔水汪的雙眼閃爍著細微的淚光，俯趴在床上，支撐身體的雙手與腰部不穩的搖晃著。

「哈啊、不行、停下⋯⋯」

「停什麼，你看樣子很喜歡不是嗎？」

櫻井翔很清楚自己若不說出安全詞，N是絕不會輕易放過他的，更何況他沒有把握，今晚的N就算他說了安全詞，也不一定會停下來，那人冷靜地失去理智，這才是最可怕的地方。

「停下⋯⋯」

N停下動作，不知為何櫻井翔能從他的喘息中聽見一絲興奮與瘋狂，他拉起櫻井翔，把櫻井翔推至那張單人沙發上，將他鬆綁。

一手抓起櫻井翔剛進房間時整齊摺好的西裝外套與襯衫塞進對方懷裡，N從後擁住櫻井翔。

「穿上。」

「咦？」

「穿上就對了。」

赤裸身子的櫻井翔迅速穿上白色襯衫與深灰色西裝外套，釦子僅隨意扣上幾顆，雙手被繩子摩出的痕跡再次被藍色領帶蓋過，高級絲質布料束縛手腕，N一手掀開讓房間陷入密閉的窗簾，一手抓住櫻井翔手腕壓上房間的玻璃窗。

「櫻井主播。」

聽見這個稱呼，櫻井翔難得地起了雞皮疙瘩，即使他現在一點也不覺得冷，違背職業形象道德的行為讓他格外恥辱，尤其他上半身還穿著前幾天播報新聞時穿的同套西裝。

「櫻井主播現在正被我狠狠地折磨著，在這個房間裡，被男人用力地幹著。」N用甜膩的氣音在櫻井翔耳邊低語，手掌摩挲櫻井翔的腰側，慢慢將下身插入窄穴，時淺時深的抽插。

「會不會被發現呢？主播大人的秘密？」N的手掌伸進櫻井翔外套裡，隔著襯衫來回撫摸對方的胸口，布料擦過乳首，櫻井翔止不住舒服的呻吟，然而罪惡的衣裝令他想起主播台上自己認真的模樣，彷彿現在正在新聞台現場直播他被N進入的場景，他越是不想繼續想下去，腦海中想像的畫面越是深刻。

「別說了、嗚、」

「這樣不道德，很有趣吧？」N舔過櫻井翔的耳垂，「吶、櫻井主播。」

「哈啊、別、主人、嗚啊！」

「為什麼不呢？」細吻流連櫻井翔露出的脖頸，N無辜的語氣令櫻井翔無從辯駁，他的手繞到前頭，包覆櫻井翔的下身，同樣硬挺的地方終於得到撫慰，櫻井翔舒服的收緊肉壁，N的性器撐脹，不斷變換抽插的角度，惹的櫻井翔整個人癱軟在N懷裡。

「唔⋯⋯主人⋯⋯」

N的手掌上下摩擦櫻井翔下身前端，再從下方用手指挑弄到頂端的小孔，熟捻的技巧讓櫻井翔快要繳械，後庭進出的巨物正不停刺激最敏感的地方，想著有可能被別人發現，慌亂亦亢奮的心情交纏，櫻井翔瞇起眼睛，用力擺動腰肢。

「嗯哈⋯⋯要、要不行了⋯⋯」

櫻井翔回過頭望著N，他並沒有回應，僅是埋頭苦幹，著了魔般扣緊櫻井翔的髖骨，用力往更深處撞，那執著的眼神與漸強的力道讓櫻井翔覺得N快要把他弄壞了。

「呃、嗯啊、啊⋯⋯」

顫抖的下身射出變稀的精液，幾些粘在櫻井翔的外套下擺，剩下的全沾到沙發上，櫻井翔弓起身子，被N從後頭緊緊抱住，高潮的餘韻向他襲來，快感一波波尚未消散，N沒有因為櫻井翔射精而停下動作，反是變本加厲，更大力地抽出與頂入。

「呼、嗯、」

「不行了、已經⋯⋯」

脫力的櫻井翔連反抗的力氣都不剩，任憑N繼續進犯，失神的喃著「快壞掉了」，N也無動於衷，直到櫻井翔隱隱約約感受到後庭裡頭漲漲滿滿的，有什麼液體注入，N才退出他體內，讓櫻井翔躺回柔軟的床上。

恍惚之中櫻井翔看見N的臉湊近，面朝天花板的他雙腳被打開，N在他裡面留下的東西隨著後穴反射性收縮慢慢流出，他意識模糊，察覺N扶好他的雙腿，射過一次還硬挺的性器擠壓著櫻井翔後面的入口，櫻井翔這才知道N還想再一次，但他已接近昏睡，高潮後輕飄飄的身體仿若漂流般，漫遊在半夢半醒之間，即使驚恐卻沒有任何途徑可以拒絕對方，就連張嘴說話櫻井翔都不想。

「翔ちゃん？」

「唔⋯⋯」

  
「翔ちゃん？」

「唔！嗚啊！」

自胸前傳來的疼痛讓櫻井翔徹底清醒，兩邊乳首被N用木夾子夾住，櫻井翔痛得差點哭出來，他拖著疲憊的身子，舉起手推了推N，「不行、真的沒力了，停下⋯⋯拿開⋯⋯」

不等櫻井翔反應，N忽略對方的抗議，又進入櫻井翔體內一次，敏感的兩個地方遭粗魯的刺激，櫻井翔拼命搖頭，那個詞在他舌尖，只差開口而已，那個安全詞，他的底線所在。

他從未想過與N在這房間裡會講出安全詞，他沒想過N會如此失控，一再索求。

眼眶裡的生理性淚水快要落下，櫻井翔百感交集，他知道非常時刻該講出還是要講出安全詞，但這也代表N的失責，代表他無法適當掌握他們之間的界線。他怕這令N受傷，但他自己實質上可能先要受傷了，櫻井翔明白他的身體今晚已經無力再接受任何性愛，強硬地繼續都是一種變相的折磨。

他視線模糊的凝視在他裡面進出的N，紅潤的嘴唇張開，聲音就要自喉頭洩出——N伸手摀住櫻井翔的嘴不讓他說話，朝他抱歉地笑了笑。

「嗚、嗚⋯⋯！」櫻井翔努力搖頭，疼痛的眼淚流過雙頰，N摀住他的嘴逼他沈默，被迫繼續這場遊戲，他害怕地睜大眼，N的喘息聲在他耳邊迴響，身後鮮明的抽插一次次把快感與厭惡撞入櫻井翔體內。

他使勁推開N，滾到床的另一邊，一個乳夾掉落黑色床單，另個落在地上，形單影隻，「咳嗯、ニノ⋯⋯」

ニノ。

二宮和也忽地停下，頓在原地，像是感到非常失落一般雙手垂在兩腿旁，明明還是笑著，臉上的笑容在櫻井翔眼中看起來不過更加哀傷，「呵。翔ちゃん你害怕嗎？」

「⋯⋯」他在二宮面前將衣服整好，穿上褲子繫上皮帶，二宮和也一動也不動地看著櫻井翔動作，知道他要離開但沒有阻止，二宮無法要求櫻井翔留下，再挽回只會造成反效果，這是櫻井翔的自由。

拿好自己的東西，櫻井翔在離開2038號房之前回頭。

 

「你害怕嗎？」

二宮和也沒有回答。


	7. 《Tamed》

二宮和也一直都知道自己害怕的是自己體內存在已久的惡，脆弱不堪的少年目睹家庭暴力，烙印在潛意識中學習大人的行為的本能，使他克制不住自己強烈的控制慾，以及試圖施虐的渴望。

他亦不是沒有擁有情人過，以前也有個令他感興趣的男人，男人不算極度的M，卻想嘗試床上的嬉戲，然而對方不夠信任他，二宮和也忽略彼此間尚未建立起的信賴關係，他失控地繼續下去，不小心使對方受傷，對性產生恐懼，後來兩敗俱傷，以分手結尾。

他害怕自己不懂得拿捏分寸，將櫻井翔弄傷而讓對方離開，原本他並不打算與櫻井翔如此接近，他畏懼自己對櫻井翔油然而生的好感，那樣的好感會毀滅他們兩人，格外謹慎的他小心翼翼將櫻井翔劃成客戶關係，但他沒想過櫻井翔亦對他釋出相同的愛慾。

愛令人失去理智。

二宮和也闔上房門，櫻井翔離去的身影深深留在他腦海中反覆播放，他靠在門上， 掃視一片狼藉的房間，忽覺雙頰濕潤，用手擦拭乾淨，許久沒有哭泣他幾乎忘了淚水的苦澀。

「啊，哭了嗎⋯⋯」自己到底在做什麼？

N就是他自己，誠如櫻井翔所言，N是為了合理化二宮和也自己無法面對的情緒而生，當他成為2038號房那個施虐者，那些人口中的「主人」，他得到釋放，他發洩心裡的黑暗，好讓自己不被那黑暗吞噬，同時與成為N得到的良好快感達成平衡，和平共處。

如今櫻井翔打破N與二宮和也的界線，他無法同時扮演兩種角色在同個時刻面對同一個人，二宮和也了解總有一天他要屏棄N，或者模糊已經明確切割的界線，他必須接納他自己，而現在就是那個時刻。

 

 

他們沒有聊天和碰面，櫻井翔握著手機，二宮和也這個名字已經被擠到通訊記錄很下方，他不想要求二宮和也道歉，他只想弄清楚二宮和也對他到底抱持怎樣的感情，他們只是床上玩玩而已，或者二宮和也對他是真心的？櫻井翔無從得知。

他能感覺二宮和也面對他時起伏的情緒，但當N站在他面前，居高臨下凝視著他時，他又無法確定，N帶著怎樣的心情與他相處？

他也知道二宮和也就是N，N就是二宮和也，他們之間的不同只在於N隱藏他真正的感情，N喜好虐待，從中獲取快感，卻不曾觸及任何一個人的心靈，N只是那些房間裡客戶的過客，過了幾個夜晚，他們不會記得N是誰，也許換了人扮演「N」的角色，他們也不會發現。

二宮和也不同，二宮和也是有血有肉的人，不是金錢買來的服務，櫻井翔喜歡二宮和也，比N多更多。

 

『這段關係要不要繼續下去，由你決定。』

櫻井翔看著二宮和也傳給他的簡訊，他渴望N，更渴望二宮和也，N不能給予他想要的，二宮和也卻能給予他N可以給的和給不了的，只是二宮和也不敢邁出那一步罷了。

前幾天的傷還隱約留在西裝底下，他討厭N對他做的那些踰矩之事，但櫻井翔清楚明白，自己絕對狠不下心選擇不原諒二宮和也。

 

『翔ちゃん，我在2038號房等你。』

 

 

 

 

冬日寒風向他襲來，櫻井翔把自己縮在大衣裡頭，眼眶中藏著似是而非的眼淚，他解釋只是太冷了，眼眶才紅。  
原先明亮熱鬧的街道不知怎地被黑暗籠罩，怎麼看都令人抑鬱不已，他轉過頭，俱樂部燈火通明，偏黃的燈光打在他蜷曲的背上，把他的影子拉長，長得幾乎要融進那片沒有溫度的暗夜裡。

他一再回過頭，試圖找尋什麼，好像多探幾次頭便能看見櫃檯裡藏著他想找的人，明知道那個人不在那邊，卻還是傻傻地假裝他有什麼事情，非來這裡不可。

他想起幾個月前自己沿著旁邊那條水泥路、踩過鋪好的平整地面，一腳踏進他所不曾接觸的世界；如今他佇立門外，移動腳步似乎成了一件特別艱難的事情，他向前走也不是，向後退也不是，陷入兩難。

櫻井翔低頭看了看藏在溫暖衣袖裡的手錶錶面，他一向是個守時的人，他想起愛因斯坦的相對論，他感覺今晚的時間過得比平常還要迅速，又暗自猜想那個人會不會才等他五分鐘、五秒鐘就覺得不耐煩，而時間一分一秒流逝，他呆愣愣地看著秒針走過一圈又一圈，滴答、滴答，心裡像破了一個大洞，缺口正在淌血，滴答、滴答。

他來回踱步，雙手插回口袋裡，磨蹭暖和的毛絨布料，那觸感像那個人喜歡蓋的一條棉被，柔軟而溫暖，棉被下那個人的身軀亦如是，柔軟而溫暖，有時瘦骨嶙峋會讓他擁抱得疼痛就是。

舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，那個人給的護唇膏沒什麼用，但他還是用了。櫻井翔總有種錯覺，對方刻意給了自己效用不彰的護唇膏，好讓他需要用親吻來補滿他所有乾枯的心靈，填滿乾裂的嘴唇縫隙。

把下巴埋進圍巾裡，櫻井翔背著俱樂部門口，他想，這時候是否該來根菸，於是乎又想起那個人身上殘留的菸草味、撫摸他身體時微微顫動的手指、熄滅菸之後男人俯下身給予充滿苦澀的吻別。

 

他想，他無法放棄想二宮和也。

 

北風再次襲來，櫻井翔說服自己，只是進去避避風、吹個暖氣，他轉過身，本以為每一步都是猶豫，沒想到卻頭一次邁開步伐的如此堅定。

 

 

等待不如想像中痛苦，是因為找不到更美好的事物值得等待。電梯裡他注視著不斷變化的數字，心跳越來越穩定，他很清楚自己在做什麼，所以他更加激動，心情如沸騰的止水，波瀾在水下重擊他底心，電梯門開，他放慢速度，像他第一次來的時候那樣。

吸氣、吐氣，淚水在眼眶打轉，遲遲沒有落下，他走得很慢，跫音被地板吸收。  
這裡就是一切的開始。

他把手緩緩放到門把上，不發出任何聲音，他喚起記憶中那個在床上衣衫革履等待他的N，有種昨天才被對方疼愛過的錯覺，身體記得特別清楚，每一寸留下咬痕、指印的肌膚，每一下深刻地進入、熱辣的掌摑，全封存在這裡，他既討厭，又愛。  
他輕握金屬門把，冰冷的溫度傳到他這，化成一股動力使櫻井翔想盡快轉動它，而他確實這麼做了。他知道二宮和也聽見開門聲，他把門向前推開，門縫越來越大，二宮的輪廓也越漸清晰，他就躺在床上，穿著全黑的西裝，像他們幾次見面時等待他進門那樣。  
不知怎的櫻井翔感覺溫熱的液體滑過他臉龐，落他衣襟上頭，有幾滴劃過嘴角，嚐起來有些鹹，床鋪上的二宮和也張大雙眼，靜止的貓唇慢速播放般上揚幾度，形成一個微笑。

櫻井翔站在2038號房門口，深吸口氣，轉過身鎖上門。

「我們重新來過吧。」

「你好，我叫二宮和也。」

「你好，我是櫻井翔。」

 

 

 

 

「那麼櫻井さん是來⋯⋯？」

「我是來確定心意的。」

聞此二宮和也挑眉，停頓了會兒，「確認心意？」  
「我想來驗證看看，」櫻井翔走近二宮和也，近到他們足以看清彼此臉上的淚痕，「我是不是個M，才會就算被你欺負還是不想離開？」

「⋯⋯哈、櫻井さん真是變態，喜歡屈辱的感覺對吧。」彷彿回到他們初次見面般，二宮重複說出當時他對櫻井翔說的話。

「我不知道。」勾起微笑，櫻井翔吻上二宮和也。

「對不起。」他抱緊櫻井翔，溫柔地向他道歉。

「⋯⋯說好要重新開始的。」

「⋯⋯臣服於我、取悅我。」

「是的，主人。」

 

首先，櫻井翔用了最簡單的方式取悅二宮和也。

「我愛你。」


	8. 《Obey》

完全的信賴與服從。

汗珠沿著仰起的頸子滑落，越過凸起的鎖骨，在胸口停留片刻，又迅速落至下腹，被布料吸收。

雙腳張開貼著牆壁，腳踝被鎖鏈綁住，無法任意改變站姿。

莫名悶熱的空氣，止不住的汗水，雙手同樣被鎖鏈束縛，整個人呈現大字型。進行神聖儀式似的，點了幾支香氛蠟燭，啊，難怪變得這麼熱。

「Nさん、主人⋯⋯」

  
「不對喔，是ニノ。」

二宮和也舔了舔櫻井翔的臉頰，笑瞇瞇地用指尖劃過對方的胸膛，手指上都是對方的汗水。櫻井翔身上的淡香融合汗水味，令人病態地著迷，二宮把頭埋在對方頸項裡聞著對方的體味，一手向下撫摸櫻井半溼的內褲下的性器。

「翔ちゃん⋯⋯翔ちゃん⋯⋯」改變了之前相敬如賓的稱呼，叫的親暱，隔著棉質底褲都能感受到對方因為興奮而變大的形狀，難得可以像這樣完全佔有他的客戶。

不、櫻井翔已經不能算是客戶了，現在他們比客戶的關係更長久。

吻上彼此都渴望已久的雙唇，乾涸的嘴唇得到滋潤，立刻向對方湊近，櫻井翔不時轉換角度，熟捻地與二宮和也接吻，想被二宮總是關愛遊戲機的手掌撫摸，用赤裸的上身磨蹭衣衫革履的對方，沒得到想像中的觸碰或是懲罰，二宮反而低下頭舔吻櫻井翔，溫柔地在櫻井翔身上留下水痕，輕咬對方在空氣中硬立的乳首，咬得紅腫以後再換到另一邊。

「嗚⋯⋯ニノ、給我⋯⋯」

「不行喔。」向後退開，看著對方汗濕的瀏海貼在額間，渴望被疼愛的身子不停顫抖，綁住手腳的鎖鏈發出金屬碰撞的聲音，風光旖旎，那雙有力精壯的細腿支撐著敏感發燙的身軀。

想讓櫻井翔臣服於自己身下。

  
想讓櫻井翔完完全全屬於自己。

那些過於契合的性愛，像戒不掉的毒癮，越是嘗試，越無法抽離，支配和服從的性關係讓他們感到安心，在享受SM的時候也是，能夠給予對方全部的信任。

「翔ちゃん。」

拿起放在地上的黑色皮鞭，被喚了名字的那人嚥下口水，加重呼吸。

他等待已久的獎賞時間。

腦海中浮現過去二宮和也是如何把他摔在床上，用鞭子抽他的腿側，或是他翹高屁股，吃著二宮和也的男根享受每次對方的皮鞭落在自己臀上，痛的他不由自主向前傾，使對方的下身頂到自己喉頭，作嘔卻更加亢奮。

櫻井翔凝視二宮從地上站起，馬鞭的皮面貼上他的下腹，挑起櫻井翔的底褲，向外扯讓底褲被彈回去。

下面的、也想要被摸一摸⋯⋯

「翔ちゃん是不是在想，為什麼不摸摸這邊呢？」

  
鞭子皮面緩緩磨蹭把底褲撐出形狀的柱身，櫻井翔一陣酥麻，閉起眼睛點點頭。他知道二宮和也喜歡試探他忍耐的底限，把他逼到最邊緣再讓慾望一次爆發。

「那是因為翔ちゃん還沒答應我啊⋯⋯」

把櫻井翔的內褲撕破，皮鞭輕掃龜頭，也只是撫摸，來回搔刮，二宮和也知道櫻井翔的能耐在哪，在電視上那樣精明的主播擁有驚人的意志力與耐心，比其他客戶更禁的起他二宮和也的調教，與禁慾氣質成反比的興趣更是勾起二宮的噬虐心。

見櫻井翔沒有要開口的意思，二宮和也低頭勾起微笑，手持皮鞭小力以皮面拍打對方的大腿內側，才幾下他就看見櫻井翔真正想被鞭打的地方又更硬了些，雙腳被迫張開，皮鞭偶爾搔過下身的瞬間令他一陣酥麻，但卻從不在那上頭落下。

櫻井翔又嚥下口水，嘴唇微啟，二宮和也這樣只挑逗卻不狠狠懲罰的忍耐慾望調教讓他更加著急。

「翔ちゃん？」如惡魔般的囈語在櫻井耳邊響起。

  
「哼嗯、拜託、⋯⋯」

「拜託什麼？」

「跟我在一起⋯⋯」燒紅的臉頰讓櫻井翔認知自己講出這句話時有多羞恥，他甚至不敢抬眼看二宮和也。

「還有呢？」

「嗚⋯⋯」

告白苦手的櫻井翔腦海中一片空白，平常要他仔細思考都不一定能說出什麼好話了，更何況是現在、這種情況下。

「翔ちゃん、不說的話我不知道耶⋯⋯」

挑起櫻井翔下巴要他注視自己，二宮和也對櫻井翔眨眼，拇指按壓著櫻井翔性感的紅唇，沾到了些櫻井的唾液，他偏頭向前輕舔，舌尖搔過那瓣柔軟的唇瓣，櫻井翔有些困窘的表情讓二宮和也看了心情不錯。

「主、主人？」

  
「很好。然後？」

聽到主人兩字，皮鞭總算向櫻井翔下身揮去，二宮沒有很用力，但也足夠令櫻井翔瘋狂，瞬間的掃過如久旱逢甘霖，發癢的性器被鞭打，櫻井翔舒服的身體抖了下。他知道想得到快感都要靠他自己爭取過來。

「ニノ⋯⋯請成為我的主人、我求你了⋯⋯嗯、啊！」

終於講出令二宮滿意的答案了，揮舞手中的皮鞭，每一下的力道恰到好處，全都落往櫻井翔的硬挺，前端像是被火燒灼般燙得快要射出，但櫻井翔好不容易忍耐下來，連續的鞭打落在自己最脆弱也最敏感的部位，快感從下身通過脊髓直傳大腦，下意識反射動作挺直腰桿，牽動綁住雙手的鐵鍊，發出金屬碰撞聲。

「翔ちゃん好棒。該怎麼獎勵你呢？」

  
「唔⋯⋯」

櫻井翔伸長脖子貼上二宮和也的嘴唇，對方沒有抗拒，反倒是丟下皮鞭，一手扣住他的後腦，指尖摩梭他汗濕的髮間，將他吻得更深，他們舌頭纏在一起，黏膩的味道散在兩人口中，甘甜而美好。

立刻解開被束縛的手腳，二宮和也握住櫻井翔被拴得有些紅腫的手腕，極其疼愛地啄吻幾口，舌尖舔著手腕能見到青筋浮在上頭的地方，微弱地感受對方的脈搏，他將櫻井翔壓在牆上，手指進入對方緊緻的後穴，另一隻手握在櫻井翔尚未射精的下身上。

「屁股抬高一點。」

「嗯⋯⋯」

「翔ちゃん？」

「是、是的⋯⋯主人。」

惡趣味的壓住櫻井翔的腰，二宮和也舔溼自己的手指後，一次插進兩根，比起初級的一根手指，櫻井翔肯定喜歡他直截了當的驚喜。

「哼啊、太多了⋯⋯」

「翔ちゃん可不能反悔，要服從我。」

「抱、抱歉⋯⋯」

「翔ちゃん還是學不會正確的道歉方式呢。」用力勾起指節，硬是壓住櫻井翔不讓他扭動身子逃跑，剛好刺激到對方體內的敏感點，櫻井翔喘出聲，雙臀夾緊，他感覺二宮和也碰過的每個地方都渴望再受到第二次、第三次的撫摸，他害臊刻意不轉過頭望向二宮，聲音悶在牆壁上，但二宮和也仍聽得見。

「對不起⋯⋯」

「教過你那麼多次都不會，翔ちゃん是故意想被我懲罰的嗎？」

短暫抽出，三根手指又一併進入，朝著內壁按壓，二宮和也勾起微笑，他最喜歡也最受不了櫻井翔這樣了，可以直接講的事情卻那麼委婉地表達。

「對不起、主人⋯⋯請原諒我。」

  
「翔ちゃん想要什麼樣的原諒方式？」

停下攪動手指，二宮和也褪去褲子，同樣按耐不住的分身抵上櫻井翔臀縫。被這麼一問，想要二宮和也進來的櫻井又羞於開口，沈默了幾秒，空虛的後穴在催促他，淫靡的空氣中混雜了二宮性器的味道，同樣在催促他，想要得到的羞恥感也在催促他⋯⋯

他向二宮伸出手，握住對方的分身緩緩套弄，又被二宮和也一手打掉。

「翔ちゃん，說出來。」

「呃、嗯⋯⋯」

「說了就會給你的。」

咬緊下唇，櫻井翔雙手摸上自己的臀瓣，往旁掰開讓穴口暴露在二宮和也面前。

「ニノ、主人⋯⋯請您插進來⋯⋯」

「好。」

二宮有點啞啞的聲音在櫻井耳邊迴盪，男人細碎的喘息讓櫻井翔知道二宮和也亦對性愛感到愉悅。粗大的下身前端磨蹭著後穴，傘狀前端先是抵在洞口，接著被溫暖的肉壁包覆，前端已經被吃進去了，二宮也同樣心跳加速，櫻井翔緊緻的身體吸住他不放，但更讓他緊張的是第一次跟一個人那麼親近，比單純肉體關係更多的性愛他還是第一次，時不時注意櫻井翔的反應，二宮和也趁機大力頂入。

「啊啊、謝、謝謝主人⋯⋯」

櫻井翔幾乎要哭了出來，愉悅的眼淚在眼眶打轉，他勉強忍住淚水，二宮和也整個人貼在他身後，他完全能感覺到對方的形狀和大小，還有對方襯衫貼在自己背上、布料的磨蹭也成了一種詭異的快感。

「呼、哈啊⋯⋯翔ちゃん只說要插進去⋯⋯然後呢？」

  
「嗚、主人、拜託你⋯⋯求你⋯⋯動一動⋯⋯」

「好。」

好。什麼都好。只要是翔ちゃん說的，什麼都好。

快感如洶湧的潮水打在岸上般向櫻井翔襲來，他才要側過頭，二宮和也便與他有默契的湊上來，掠奪那豔紅的唇瓣，前後動腰在櫻井翔裡面進出。

「嗯哈⋯⋯ニノ⋯⋯」

  
「⋯⋯喜歡。」

二宮和也明顯感覺到櫻井翔在被他說喜歡的當下抽高了呻吟，而且後面夾的好緊。大概是因為他很少那樣說吧，久久聽到一次，意外的有種驚喜感。

翔ちゃん還真是可愛呢。

「喜歡。」扶著櫻井翔的腰不停進出，二宮和也在對方耳邊悄聲道，「喜歡。」

  
「我、也⋯⋯哈啊、嗯⋯⋯」

「喜歡。翔ちゃん。」不斷重複低喃喜歡，二宮和也的聲音夾著淺淺的喘息，櫻井翔早就害臊的說不出話來，快速的抽插下只能擠出破碎的字句回應二宮，同時空出一隻手自我撫慰下身。

「ニノ⋯⋯」他的主人掌握了他的身與他的心。櫻井翔把自己完全交給二宮和也，對方像打樁一樣一下下的頂弄越來越大力，他靠著牆壁喘息，接納對方每次的撞擊。

「嗯、啊、翔ちゃん⋯⋯一起。」

「哼啊⋯⋯是的、嗯⋯⋯啊啊。」

眼前一片空白，二宮和也不知道什麼時候吻住自己，櫻井翔閉上眼回親對方，放開擼動下身的手，白濁沾染在牆上，高潮後收縮的後穴狠狠夾住二宮，一股滾燙的熱流灌進自己體內，櫻井翔腿都軟了，撐著牆壁才慢慢回過神來。

「主人、嗯⋯⋯」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

主播櫻井翔十分忙碌。結束播報新聞後，還有最後的主播會議。拖著疲憊的身子，他拿著一紙新聞稿和資料，移動到會議室坐下，順便跟坐在自己旁邊的主播閒聊幾句。

  
「啊、櫻井さん，那個⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

  
男主播尷尬地指著袖口，難以啟齒，「如、如果櫻井さん需要幫忙的話⋯⋯」

櫻井翔一臉疑惑的看向自己的西裝袖口，啊，因為寫字姿勢的關係袖子往上跑，手腕都露出來了。手腕上有瘀青的痕跡跟奇怪的紅色勒痕，糟糕，被同事看到了啊。

他露出滿分的主播笑容，整理好情緒把袖子往下拉，「沒事的。這是例行公事。」

如果你也有個跟你一樣喜歡SM的男朋友的話。

 

 

 

 

 

 

完


	9. 《Flame》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外（一）

如果要說是誰先暈船，也就是誰先在這段本該只有肉體的關係中喜歡上對方的話，那麼二宮和也即是那個先暈船的人。

他承認自己的確是有些著急，才會一下就迷上櫻井翔。

他會在那些見不到櫻井翔的日子裡打開電視，重播櫻井主播於新聞節目上一本正經的模樣，對方認真中帶點嚴肅的樣子總讓他想起對方在床上被他深入時拼命隱忍的表情。

他知道櫻井翔隱忍著什麼，例如所謂世間的道德、社會規範、職業形象、甚至是個人原則，但櫻井翔來找他的目的也是為此，要他二宮和也狠狠地將那些走火入魔的規矩碾碎，不屑地踩在腳底下，踐踏他的羞恥心。

但二宮和也不同，二宮和也到2038號房裡的目的是發洩那個他無法忍受的自己，所以他壓根沒想到他會以這種形式喜歡上一個人。

若不是N，情況會簡單些，但若不是N，恐怕他跟櫻井翔也不會交往更深。一直以來二宮和也不斷將自己鎖在高牆中，不讓他人觸碰自己的心房，而櫻井翔很快地就先接觸了他最不想被人知道的那一面，這讓他更加猶豫。

二宮和也不想傷害櫻井翔，其中一個最簡單的方法就是把櫻井翔推開，將他支離自己的世界，他懼怕在這段關係中仿若走著鋼索的自己。

他不能再讓那樣的事情重演。

『你做什麼、唔！』

『為什麼要背著我去外面找別的男人？你就這麼想惹我生氣嗎？』

『和也、停下！』

『呵⋯⋯讓你舒服你就不會想停下了吧？』

他欺上男人，迅速褪下對方的褲子，讓對方雙腳大張，他作勢要進入對方。

『回答我啊？』

『二宮和也、放開我！』

他不知怎地無法克制，伸手打了男人一巴掌，在男人想掙脫時用力推了把對方，男人撞到牆上，吃痛地叫出聲，男人害怕的縮在牆角，二宮和也這樣子對他不是第一次，但事後二宮一副什麼都沒發生過的樣子，照樣溫柔的待他，誇張的反差令人更加畏懼。

『回答我啊！』

『不要打我⋯⋯』

『不是想要被我懲罰嗎？你不是喜歡這樣嗎？』

『求你、不要打我⋯⋯』

『⋯⋯』他忽地瞪大眼睛，彷彿方才的暴行並非他所做一般，『我、我⋯⋯抱歉、我不是故意的、我⋯⋯』他收回手，懊惱又難過的握緊正準備揮出的拳頭，他對自己下意識的暴力舉動感到困擾而厭惡。

『沒關係！我離開就是了！不用送了！二宮和也⋯⋯我沒有辦法忍受你⋯⋯』

男人用力推開二宮和也，迅速拿好衣服，頭也不回地跑出房間，留下二宮和也一個人。

『我到底是怎麼了⋯⋯』

二宮和也討厭這樣的自己。明明他不想的，身體卻不由自主，潛意識中某股力量驅使他動手，要他別停下來，告訴他只有暴力手段能解決問題，他不知道要怎麼壓抑自己。

他是個內心扭曲的怪物。

自己的暴力傾向可能來自童年陰影，他不想回憶小時候目睹了什麼場景，他也不想找心理諮商師治療，這樣自我逃避許久，最後碰巧發現自己的好友相葉雅紀接下家族資產，順便經營俱樂部事業，二宮也就順理成章的到俱樂部工作。

在俱樂部工作能讓他得到發洩，他不必過度壓抑，這樣的性與暴力是能被他人接受的，每揮下一鞭他便感覺自己得到救贖，即使他明白治標不治本，可他能從每次的虐待中釋放自我，救贖所帶來的快樂讓二宮和也漸漸平復了心情，至少不牽扯上與他人的感情關係，他還能控制自己，藉由實際行為發洩來麻痺自己的內心。

他沒有預料到自己對櫻井翔的渴望比他想像的還多，多到可能會毀掉他們兩個。

先是跟相葉雅紀打聽櫻井翔的行程，再來是櫻井翔的地址，還有手機號碼，渴望衍生的控制欲多麼驚人，他想獨佔櫻井翔，想徹底佔有對方，在他身上留下那些昭告天下櫻井翔只屬於自己一人的痕跡。

N給櫻井翔的越來越多，2038號房裡的床事越來越激烈，唯有如此，二宮和也才能自我催眠他不能給櫻井翔的，N都替他完成，他不敢奢望他跟櫻井翔的關係能走出那間房間。「N」對櫻井翔有好感倒無所謂，「二宮和也」不行。房間之外，二宮和也不再是N，二宮和也與櫻井翔不該有任何牽扯，這樣的關係通常都沒有好下場。

越是想關於櫻井翔的事情，自己的慾望越是高漲，二宮和也煩躁地拿了車鑰匙，抓起外套穿上，跑出家門。

順路在櫻井翔家附近停下，把邀請函塞至對方信箱內，他急速駛向俱樂部。

「相葉氏，幫我推掉櫻井翔以外的客戶。」

「欸？喔、喔好，哎呦ニノ你該不會⋯⋯」

「吵死了啦笨蛋！」

 

 

昏黃的燈光下意識忽遠忽近，耽溺在帶著異色的迷醉，走不出名為慾望的房間。

如同一顆小石子被擲入一潭深水，水波上起了絲絲漣漪，接著石頭向下墜，墜到他底心，如傍晚的夕陽般悄悄沈落，劃出一道軌跡。

在痛苦中尋找快樂，不，痛苦本身即是快樂。

肉身的痛楚帶來精神的歡愉，蜷曲的身體象徵無盡的喜悅，那燃燒的火焰熾熱的溫度點起易燃的慾望，熔化的蠟油輕輕慢慢沿著蠟燭邊緣滑落，滴在他白淨的肌膚上頭，空氣中彷彿還有淡淡的燒焦味，接觸高溫的皮膚一下子變成淡紅色，粉嫩如櫻花。

指甲摳去立刻結塊的液態流動蠟，恰巧搔過紅腫的乳首，敏感的發硬，額角按耐不住的汗水溜過臉龐，沾溼床單，發顫的唇角叫囂無言的癢、無處消磨的渴望。

高舉手中的低溫蠟燭，微弱的火光映著他炯炯有神的雙眼，瞳孔中描繪他內心的不安與期待。起初不斷懷疑、甚至想過隱瞞，但面對他，N更加確認自己對櫻井翔的感受，於是隱瞞也徒勞無功，他將所有心意轉為今晚對櫻井翔肉體的獎勵。

緋紅色蠟油一滴滴灑在櫻井翔胸口，瀰漫燃燒的味道，N不斷重複著滴蠟、等蠟油凝固、再用手指將它摳下的舉動，指尖常因此摩挲櫻井翔敏感的地方，惹的他伸出手想抓緊N，卻怕未經許可觸犯對方而立刻縮回。

「翔ちゃん……」N大口呼吸著空氣中那股微妙的腥味，鼻尖貼上櫻井翔的腹部，微弱的氣息打在櫻井翔下腹上，他嗅著櫻井的體香，帶著汗味與對方常噴的那款清爽甘甜的香水味。

懷有一種身體的崇拜，N輕舔著櫻井翔下腹的薄汗，從櫻井翔的鎖骨開始，眼神遊走在對方好看的凹凸曲線上，溜過胸口，腰際的內凹性感的惹人犯罪，微微的贅肉令人想偷捏一把，N暗自竊笑那絕對是櫻井翔坐主播台坐太久養出來的，不過他喜歡櫻井翔這樣。

與黑色床單形成反差，兩人白皙的肌膚無心看也成了情色的意象，交纏如獸，N將手放上櫻井翔大腿，以嘴唇上緣抵住櫻井翔已硬挺的下身，也僅是擦過，薄唇輕含前端，又吐出。

「吶、你喜歡嗎？」

「你是指⋯⋯？」

「你喜歡這樣嗎？」他以舌尖舔過櫻井翔的男根，一個指節在對方穴口打轉戳刺。

「不喜歡。」櫻井翔緩緩扭動腰肢，不知為何N覺得他在笑，被壓在身下還想游刃有餘的露出笑容那種，「我喜歡你⋯⋯進來。」N瞪大雙眼，「我喜歡你進來。」櫻井翔刻意強調了一遍，怕剛才話沒講完產生誤會一般。

櫻井翔分明是在試探他，他怎麼掩藏對方說出喜歡你時瞳孔自然的收縮反應與加速的心跳？

看來、真的藏不住了。

「⋯⋯我、」二宮和也俯下身，未說完的話被他封在自己給櫻井翔的親吻裡。

他舔了舔嘴唇，瞇起貪婪的眼，吻落以後準備好進入對方。

鑽進夜的世界，直到燃燒殆盡。


	10. 《Side-Aiba Masaki》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外（二）。

大家好！嗨！我是Amnos俱樂部的老闆A，不知道為什麼員工都叫我少東，可能少東聽起來比較帥氣吧！

最近我的某個好朋友S先生，在工作職場遇到困難，雖然是難以啟齒的困擾，但我還是很好心的幫了他一把，尤其想到我的竹馬N先生剛好也有這方面的困擾，不過他們是互補的⋯⋯呃⋯⋯怎麼說呢？反正！反正就一個抖S跟一個抖M啦哎呦！

我就把S先生介紹給N先生認識，根據我跟他們長時間相處的了解，他們個性感覺蠻合的！

結果真的，Nino...啊不是，我是說N先生，他馬上就偷偷跑來問我對方什麼時候比較有空、住哪裡啊、還有手機號碼耶，翔ちゃ、啊講錯了，S先生果然是我竹馬會欣賞的類型！畢竟我們是竹馬嘛，小時候都穿同條內褲長大耶。

基於感情好，我把S先生的資訊透露給N先生，欸？這會記錄下來嗎？這不能講嗎？違法洩漏客戶隱私？啊、啊、抱歉啦、我收回剛剛的話！！！而且翔ちゃん是朋友，介紹朋友給朋友認識沒有什麼不可以的！

我告訴N先生S先生的喜好，為什麼N先生還是追不到S先生呢？我都快看不下去了、連我都看得出來他們互相喜歡！笨蛋Nino、啊抱歉、我是說笨蛋N先生還有笨蛋S先生，兩個不會好好表達自己心意、而且又喜歡想太多的人，超級麻煩，害我都有點想幫忙他們了。

不過經過一番波折，他們似乎很快就走在一起了？

我還記得有一次我在走廊上聽到房間裡傳來N先生對S先生發怒的聲音，當時我嚇了一大跳，很少看到N先生這麼生氣，可是後來、後來⋯⋯後來不知道為什麼他們就、欸嘿嘿，啪啪啪然後啪啪啪！18歲以下不能觀賞那種！我才想起來他們兩個有著奇怪的性趣，就跟沒有加辣的麻婆豆腐一樣奇怪。

後來他們怎麼了？後來N先生退出在俱樂部的工作了，雖然本來就不用給他多少薪水，其實俱樂部有五分之一的股權是他的，他對跟錢有關的事情特別在行；S先生繼續做著主播的工作，網路上最近有關他的傳聞鬧得沸沸揚揚，原因是S先生在播報新聞的時候手上戴著戒指，大家都在想他是不是偷偷結婚了——問我？嗯⋯⋯記得某天他們兩個一起去橫濱玩，從那之後S先生好像就一直戴著那個戒指了，詳細我也不清楚啦！啊！是生日禮物！想起來了！S生日那天他們去橫濱慶祝！對對對！去橫濱玩那天怎麼了？我也不知道，嘿嘿，只知道他們一起過夜而已啦！

其他的就不能再講了！保密保密！


End file.
